


Porcelain mask

by THEassassinpeanut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Angst, Backstab, Black Tea, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Brash insults and witty remarls, Clash, Cohesion, Competition, Controlling Levi, Daydreams, Distrustful, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominat Levi, Drama, Drinking, Easing the tension, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting for Dominance, Hard time dealing with feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Jealously, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Bad At Feelings, Lost - Freeform, Multi, My boy Levi doesn't submit, Past Child Abuse, Persuasion - Freeform, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Public Sex, Relationship Problems, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Sex, Sexism, Sexual Tension, Shit takes time, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Subordinate and Captain, Teasing, This Levi isn't magically in love just a warning, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence, beatings, flaws, harness looks good, lots of witty banter, one side Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), rough childhood, rudeness, strong female character, teen crushes, unhealthy thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEassassinpeanut/pseuds/THEassassinpeanut
Summary: Surviving within the walls had unwillingly kicked her to the tight grip of the Survey Corps. There, she will be pushed to the limits, always under the apathetic controlling scrutinizing eyes of Captain Levi. Who finds her to be nothing more than a nuisance and a waste of time to even serve a purpose to humanity.Sianna on the other hand wants nothing more than to serve her own selfish needs and be the one to get her payback on the Captain and those who forced her to join  a suicidal life mission. Hopefully she will not lose her route to her objective nor either is the Captain going to lose sight of his morals and goals.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 84





	1. Rat

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it.

It was so cold. Cold like death’s long fingers of misery and disdain. It was so cold that she couldn’t feel her hands and toes. Her breath was gelid and her bones was shaking like wind chimes. The water kept pouring mercilessly, drenching her hopeless tired figure.

She gritted her teeth, pressing herself further against the wall, gripping her wounded arm as she heard someone landing down, splashing onto the muddy ground. She stopped breathing, hearing the person walking around, muttering an annoyed ‘Tch’ sound, before departing.

She began to tremble making strands of wet hair dancing around. The lighting illuminating the trail of blood that came out of her injured arm. She looked at the dark sky, blinking in pain but not daring to make any sound.

A whole year being chased by these bastards had forced her to change her plans drastically. Hell she even had changed areas. She had accepted a job to kill. Something she had experience on, thinking it would be easy as to steal. However, on this fateful night, she began being hunted like an animal.

Out of the blue.

She had lost her maneuver gear during the chase and was now on the edge of suffering from hypothermia. ‘ _Fuck. God damn it._ ’ She cursed, peeping around an seeing no one. Taking her chances, she pulled an old drenched fabric out of someone’s clothesline, wrapped it around her body and left.

She prayed; they wouldn’t be around. For the first time in her life, she prayed.

* * *

_Her knees were bloody and her body dirty and scrawny weak. Her dead eyes were staring into the void as she whipped her mouth clean, hearing the man before her, zipping his pants and throwing a few coins to the ground._

_She watched him leave before attacking the coins. Her dirty fingernails and ruined fingers grasping dirt as she collected them. Before recoiling into a corner, counting every coin twice, to see if it was enough to buy a piece of bread._

_She sniffed looking up at the few people that walked through that hallway. They didn’t even spare a glance towards her. She was like unnoticeable._

_She looked up, withdrawing as another man stopped in front of her, already waiting for her to start. She coughed. An immense rage emerging within her. She licked her lips, ready to start all over again._

Waking up startled in a cold sweat, she started to cough violently, moving to the side of the bed, trying to expel the nothingness out of her empty stomach. Lying down on her pillow, she stared at the ceiling, hearing kicks on her door, calling her name in an unfriendly tone. “SIANNA. SIANNA OPEN THIS DOOR. HEY.”

She pursed her lips and shut her eyes, trying to ignore her swollen wound. She sat up and looked at her handwork. She had used her own hair to stitch the cut and despite the state she was in, she had made a decent work.

Call it experience.

“OPEN SIANNA. OPEN THIS DOOR-!” The infuriating old man watched with a stern expression his tenant. “You’re late. The rent money has doubled.”

Sianna leaned her forehead against the door frame, resisting the urge to smack the old man in the face. She was with a terrible headache, had nothing to eat, lost her gear and to sugarcoat her day, she had woken up with an old memory/nightmare of her times as a child prostitute. 

“I’ve paid you _last_ _week._ I own you nothing so far.”

The man’s thick moustache twitched as he looked at her dirty bandage. “You got your blood all over the stairs. It has to come out of your rent.”

“It rained last night. There’s no blood at all.” She closed her eyes. “Come back next month.”

“Y-you got blood all over the table.” He pointed with his finger, almost touching her face. “Look at that mess.”

When he tried to barge in, Sianna opened her eyes and glared, closing the door a bit. Her eyes screamed murder as he backed away from her. Her voice came out soft as a gentle breeze of wind, but with venom dropping in each word. “Come. Back. Next. Fucking. Month. Please.”

“W-well. The rent will be higher next month. Just to warn you.” He lifted a finger, grumping his way down the stairs. “No more excuses.”

Sianna slammed the door and looked at the table, where indeed there was a lot of blood. She breathed out, as she went to clean the mess. Her stomach grumbling with hunger and her arm throbbing with pain. “Sianna?” A muffled voice called. “May I come in?”

“Yeah.” She kept cleaning, not acknowledging her spotter. “Got something to eat on you?”

“Didn’t you get paid? I came here to get my share.”

“Josh….” She sighed shaking her head before resuming the cleaning.” I failed. Okay. And you did a terrible job warning me.”

“Excuse me?” Josh crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

“They came after me _again_.” She scolded him, slamming her fist down the table, finally looking at him. “I’m paying you to inform me about these shit heads and last night they almost caught me.”

“Fuck.”

“Fuck indeed. I lost my fucking gear.” She spread her arms, clutching onto the stained rag, managing to control her pain.” And one of those motherfuckers cut my fucking arm.”

“But they gave up on you last year. Why coming back?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” She whipped the blood off the table. “Guess they were waiting for me to strike or never left.”

“Did they see your face?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

“Did you at least finish the job?” Josh asked, leaning against the rotten wooden wall, crossing his legs in the process.

“Yes. I’m waiting to collect the money.”

“Why aren’t you going now?”

“I don’t know.” Sianna moved to the cabinets, opening it more than once, hoping that food would magically appear. “Something it’s not right.”

“I a…I will buy you some food. Why don’t you wash up?” Josh offered kindheartedly. “And for the love of God, dress something. It’s fucking cold.”

Sianna watched him leave, his footsteps getting distant. Either she’s being paranoid or her assumption was right. And if they never left? Were they waiting and collecting evidence on her? “For fucks sake.”

* * *

**A week later**

It has been a week since she had completed her job and had that close call with those assholes. Josh had found a way to get someone to the place where she had lost her gear, only to find nothing.

Sianna was furious, snatching a piece of bread off a bystander, who proceeded to complain and get punched in return. “So?”

“That fucking bitch doesn’t want to pay me.” She split the bread in half, offering the other half to Josh. “I’ll get her.”

“Something smells bad. I’m telling you, there was not a single scratch on the walls. Nothing. It was like, there never was a fight in the first place. Hmm, fresh.” He munched on the bread.” Who did you steal this from?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” She shrugged, glaring at every person that crossed the street. “I need money. I really do.”

“How many years you’ve been doing this?”

“A while.” Sianna confessed, leaving a lot of unknown details to herself.

“If I were you, i’d lay low and wait for a bit. They’re definitely out there, waiting to make a move.” Josh advised, dusting his hands off the bread’s flour.

“How am i supposed to survive? Waiting? Did you forget they took a whole year and then came back? Also, why would they cover my tracks? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“You’re kind of supporting my advice, Sianna. Find an honest job elsewhere and earn your money like that. At least for a while.”

“Yeah.” She looked around. “Not happening. Honest work equals to shit food and a quicker death.”

Josh sighed deeply, raising his eyebrows as he too looked around. He spat to the ground and shoved his hands inside his pockets, his unshaven face begging for a grooming. “If you get caught, you don’t know me.”

“Pfft, whatever.” She kicked a small rock and started to walk towards the woman’s house. ‘ _I’ll just get my fucking money and jump to the next wall._ ’

**...........**

Years of experience had taught her that no matter how hard you worked, it was never enough. That’s why everyone always chose the easiest way. Always. And despite many voiced a “different” view, they all shared the same belief. They were just too afraid to admit their true intentions.

 _“ **Fucking bitch**_ **.** ” Sianna cursed under her breath, dagger in hand, pushing aside everything that stood before her. Occasionally looking to the windows as she now encircled the table, walking predatorily towards the woman. “ ** _You hired me and now you won’t pay?_** ”

“P-Please wait.” The posh woman begged, looking back so she wouldn’t stumble and fall. Her golden jewels and stylish hair, exaggerated even to the upper-class standards. “W-wait.”

“ ** _Where’s my fucking money?_** ”

“I…I… W-Wait. I don’t k-know what are you t-talking about.”

Sianna scoffed, hearing the woman’s errand heartbeat. It took her a split second to notice that the woman’s caked makeup face was spotless, and she hasn’t been crying at all.

The realization that she just walked into a trap, sent a cold chill down her spine. No one would react like this under a life threat situation. And she was an idiot for allowing her anger taking the best of her usually cool composure.

She licked the corners of her lips, head straight but eyes suspiciously looking to the pantry door that was beside her. She gripped her dagger and in perfect timing kicked the door when someone was supposedly to burst out to catch her by surprise.

She heard her presume attacker cursing and colliding with the shelves inside. Sianna cursed when three more of the same bastards that had been hunting her appeared from each area in the open.

The woman screamed, throwing herself to the ground as the leader of the group jumped forward.

“STOP.” He ordered, watching as she quickly dodged one of his man’s attacks, by grabbing his arm, and throwing him out of the window with herself.

He jumped out of the house, quickly following after her. He kept running, seeing flocks of black hair coming out of her hood. He spared a quick glance up, seeing his men already taking advantage with their 3D gear.

Sianna took a few turns, hearing the so familiar sound of a 3D gear, knowing well the man running after her was chasing on foot on purpose. She gritted her teeth, cutting her escape to a busy open street. If they think she will go down that easily, they’re wrong.

Ripping the strapped pouch of gold coins off of her waist, Sianna brought the pouch to her teeth and pulled the woolen yarn, tossing it to the air. The clicking sounds of gold falling down, attracted the crowd, like corn for pigeons.

People gathered hungrily in the way of her chaser and soon erupted a mass fighting. Her chaser stopped and watched her disappearing into the crowd. His men landed beside him also watching. They could have kept chasing her, but their leader knew when there was defeat.

“She had picked a good escape route.” He admitted, his dark black hood hiding his face.

“What now?” A female voice asked, seeing how the military police couldn’t handle a crowd crisis.

“She knows these areas too well. But there’s always a way to catch a mouse.” He turned around. “Let’s go.”

“Tch, more like catching a filthy rat.” One of his most trusted man said in an abhorrence tone.

* * *

“Yoooo, no, no, no, no. Are you fucking stupid? Sianna’” Josh tried to put some sense into her head. “Hey. Listen to me.” He gripped her arms, letting her go when she winced in pain. “You can’t do this. They’re far more experienced.”

“I don’t care. I bet they are in that fucking bitch’s house.” She coughed, pressing her hand against her mouth, seeing a stain of blood in it.

“You don’t look good.” Josh tried to peep, jolting when she spun around.

“Thanks for the observation.”

“So, you’re going to burn that woman’s house? Hm?” He asked, watching as she turned her own house upside down, searching for something. “You’re going to kill innocent people.”

“There’s not a single fucking innocent person in this world.”

“My God, Sianna. Look, if you’re in a bad financial situation I can help you.”

“No.”

“Accepting someone’s help doesn’t make you weak. I won’t charge extra but I do expect the money to be repaid.”

Sianna’s shoulders slumped down as she looked back at Josh. She shook her head in disbelief when he added. “Don’t act all offended. You have done the same to me. If you go out there.” He pointed to the door. “You won’t come back.”

“I’m not going to die but they will.”

“Do you at least know who are after you?”

“Dead men.”

“Fuck me, Sianna. Just _think_ for once. _Think._ They are tremendously well trained, have 3D gear and apparently were _testing you **.**_ Yeah? _Testing_. If they wanted, they could have caught you a long time ago.”

......

“I know you’re frustrated but if you let yourself go, again. You won’t be here with your freedom or maybe life. Stop. Think. Keep your cool.”

She swallowed hard, the blood in her mouth tasted like rusty iron. She nodded, sniffing while wiping her nose in her dirty brown sleeve. “You’re right, Josh. I’m just too overwhelmed.”

“You can’t act like this when you’re out of options. God. It doesn’t even seem like you’re Sianna. Just some crackhead who lost her imaginary shit. What’s with you lately?” He placed his hands gently on her shoulders. “Look at me. Everything will be fine. Lay low and jump another wall.”

“I don’t know.” She sighed. Trying to find a better wall to settle for a few months. “I won’t go underground. That’s out of question.”

“Do you want me to stay, tonight?” Josh spoke gently, brushing her hair aside, kissing her neck. His hands cupping her face as he kissed her lips. _“To help you forget these events_?”

“Huh… Help me.” She smiled, mocking his gentle tone as she kissed him back. “Wash my back?”

“Baby I’ll wash your soul.”

“Cringe as fuck, man.”

“Heh.” He deepened the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers, brushing his thumbs against her cheeks. “My pick you up lines always worked.”

“Riight.”

Sianna allowed him more access to her neck, breathing low as Josh kept going on with his advances. It has been a while but damn she felt like it has been ages. “ _Shit._ ”

* * *

Three weeks later after that incident, Sianna had been walking around town, stealing whatever she could to survive. She still had to think about the next wall she’d jump over. Either way, she truly wasn’t that interested in leaving so soon.

Not because the rich posh woman owned her money and worked along with those bastards. Not at all. Well maybe.

Shoving her hands inside her pockets, Sianna focused her eyes on her shoes. The rain had finally stopped and she was now returning home. She had just robbed a house. Indulging herself into the lavish privileges of bathing in a nice bathtub, eating the goodies and dress the finest clothes. Which she sold and took whatever she could before anyone could catch her there.

Abruptly stopping her tracks, Sianna watched with wide eyes her chasers talking with her landlord. She saw her landlord shaking his head, rising his palms up. He spared a quick glance at her and kept shaking his head.

Panicking, Sianna took a few steps back and finally her eyes settled on a small hooded figure, that was staring at her directly. She couldn’t see his face but she didn’t stay to see it either. The moment she turned to leave, she noticed he had made a move towards her.

She kept running, throwing barrels, boxes and people in the way of her chasers, that soon had joined the smaller one. She gritted her teeth, her face uncovered due to the fact she had tossed her old rags away, when she had raided that house.

She looked up and rolled to the side when the smaller one tried to land on her. She grabbed a fist of dirt off the ground and threw it at him. She kept running, hearing the man cursing under his breath, stopping as the rest of his team ran past by him. “You gotta be kidding me.”

Sianna rammed into a random house, hearing the people inside screaming as she made a move to the back door. She jumped through the window, falling down and cutting herself in her forearms and legs.

“Oi.” A monotonous voice, snapped her eyes to the side, when a fist collided with her stomach. Everything went into slow motion as she fell to the ground, rolling as her face skidded against the rough floor. She gritted her teeth, trying not to cough due to the pain that send shockwaves through her tensed muscles.

“You’re a hard woman to catch, Sianna.” An authoritarian voice said, walking towards her. Sianna opened one of her eyes, still struggling to see. He knelt down on the muddy floor; his voice certain and unquestionable. “If you hadn’t killed that man and threatened his wife. We would have thought you were a man.”

She answered with a cough, trying to get up when a foot was pressed on her back, pushing her down hard. “Guess we have to make a few changes in your file.” He watched her angry murderous eyes through her now wet dirty hair. “My name is Erwin and I have a preposition for you. Are you willing to hear it?”

.....

“Search her for weapons.” He ordered, stepping back a bit.

Sianna tried to struggle when the man behind her went for the visible knife, strapped on her leg. He pressed his foot down a little bit more, slamming her against the ground. Showing her she had no way to go. “She’s more trouble than she’s worth it.”

“Sianna.” The man called as the man behind her shackled her wrists. “We have a-!”

“Fuck off. I didn’t do anything. LET ME GO.”

“I see. I think it’s better if we talk in a more private location.” He nodded as he stepped back and she was knocked out cold. The last thing she saw was her hooded chasers surrounding her before everything went dark.

She was sure, death was spreading it’s freezing arms, finally embracing her. Taking her to her rightful place among the shamed and dejected ones.

* * *

She coughed as she rose to her knees, her long hair muddy from the prison cell floor, her fingers bloody and scarred. She felt him pulling her by the hair, forcing her to face him. His dull grey eyes showing no emotions besides boredom, cruelly piercing into her emerald green ones. “Filthy rat.”

“ _Fuck you_.”

“Fuck me?” He shook her by the hair and his knee collided with her face, sending her flying back to the wall with such force. She tasted blood and saw stars, her lungs ready to give up. “You’re just a waste of space in this world.”

“Urgh.” She felt him grab her shirt, pulling her up to his eye level. Her whole body was numb, but somehow, she still felt her ankles brushing against the rough grimy ground.

“You’ll regret the day you have crossed my path.” He stared as she offered him a bloody genuine smile. “We have plenty of time to play together.”

“Everything you’re doing.” She paused, her lungs itching to breath but failing due to the pain. “I already went through.”

“But not with me.” He kneed her in the stomach, letting her limply falling to the ground, clutching her belly, coughing repeatedly. He rose his boot, pressing it down her neck, hearing her gasping for air and her arms wiggling in panic. “What’s that? Did you say something?” He put a little more pressure. He was sure he heard something crack. “I’m sorry, you have to speak louder.”

“Levi.” Erwin called, watching as the man didn’t move, keeping his foot on her neck as she kept wiggling.

He looked at his superior, an apathetic expression his young-looking features. “What?”

“She has already passed out.”

“So it seems.” He pointed out, taking his foot off of her, leaving the dirty cell. “I hope you know what are you doing.” He took a scarf out of his pocket and cleaned his boot, feeling himself dirty to be in such place. “This all seems like a waste of time.”

“Just keep pushing. She’ll eventually crack.”

“If I keep going, she will certainly die.”

“Then go a little easy on her.” Erwin said, looking at the unconscious woman on the ground. He approached the cell, titling his head to the side. Her blood was definitely visible even in the darkness around her.

“That’s not going to happen.” Levi said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, making a mental note to bathe in hot boiling water to disinfect himself.

“When she wakes up, send word.” Erwin got up. “I would like to have a word with her before you begin.”

**..............**

There she was, lost in the darkness, forgotten and entombed in her own sins and nightmares. She watched in the distance a small joyful girl, twirling around while the girl’s mother kept making a crown of flowers, butterflies flying around her. A serene and loving smile was on the mother’s lips.

Sianna tried her best to hear what the woman was saying but nothing reached her ears. She approached slowly and the girl stopped in front of her. She stood crying silently as the girl kept looking up at her, confused. She looked at the mother, that held an expression of disdain and disgust.

Sianna pressed her lips together, her tears falling down as the little girl backed away from her, and ran towards her mother. Anyone that have seen her like this, after having seen her laugh and dance with joy, would have shuddered at the sight of a now broken woman.

Sianna woke up with an itching sound that echoed around her. Blinking as the poorly illuminated cell, didn’t allow her to see properly. She swallowed the blood and thick saliva that had formed inside her mouth, her cheek still pressed against the cold dirty floor.

Pressing her palms down, she grimaced in pain, shivering as she felt her shoulder hitting the bed’s side. She looked up, seeing a small person leaned against the wall, staring at her with the most boring expression on his face. She squinted her eyes thinking it was a teenager but even with her being beaten up like that and the illumination, she deduced it was actually a man.

She said nothing, just watched as he pushed himself off of the wall and left. Only to return with the man that introduced himself to her as Erwin. “How are you, Sianna?”

“Cut the fucking crap.” Her voice was hoarse and showed she was in pain.

Erwin dramatically dropped a pile of papers on the table, to emphasize his dialogue. “Here’s all the complaints filed against you and the felonies you have devoted yourself to commit.” He opened one of the files. The sound of the pages flipping, echoing in her ears like birds chirping in the morning. “Murders, thefts, riots. We have everything.” Erwin looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“You have something against me that-!” She covered her mouth, feeling hot blood reaching her throat. “That’s- That’s not me.”

“Tch.”

“The preposition i have for you is the following.” Erwin closed the file, approaching until he stood in the middle of the room. “Join us and we’ll make sure all the charges you have against you, will be gone.”

Despite being beaten up, Sianna managed to bless them with her broken laugh. She sniffed, taking in the horrible smell of the dirty cell, her blood and sweat. “You attacked an innocent woman. Started to beat her up for no…. for no apparent reason. A-and now you want her to join in exchange to drop charges she never had before?” She coughed but surprisingly there was no blood. “Are you fucking stupid? Who the fuck are you people?” She internally cursed for her voice coming out trembling with cold.

Erwin tapped the corner of her file in his palm, his piercing blue eyes narrowing with perceptiveness. He noticed from his mid- peripheral vision, his Captain walking past by him, standing beside her door cell, ready to proceed. “You have murdered dozens of Military officers, the husband of an innocent woman. You’re known for being-!”

“Innocent my ass.” She got up, ignoring all her pain. Lashing out without thinking, glaring furiously, while gripping the cell bars. “She **paid** for that job.”

“You murdered a man, then?”

“I’m not talking to you, shortie.” She huffed all her rage directed at Erwin. “I killed him yes. But I have not killed a single Military police.”

“I’ll be back when you have settled.” Erwin turned around, putting the file on the table. “I’ll give you one more day, to think this through. Levi, help her out.”

Sianna looked at the man he called Levi, the short man she just had insulted. She backed away when he opened the door, glaring as she raised her shaking fists at him, swallowing as he approached with lazy steps.


	2. No way around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Violence

“He does hit harder, doesn’t he?” Erwin asked, still flipping through her file, not looking at her. “Shouldn’t have insulted him.”

Sianna was sitting on the floor, leaning against the cold, rusted bed. Grimy clammy hair covering her face as she recovered from the most recent beating. Her hands rested on her thighs, gripping what was once a good pair of pants.

She was no idiot. She knew exactly who they were but couldn’t allow her pride to be shattered. Many would be honored to be in the presence of the best Survey Corps soldiers. Especially the 13th Commander and the humanity’s strongest soldier. Who to be truthful she thought to be more intimidating looking fella…and tall? No matter. She admired their work, but did not admire the fact that they were the ones hunting her for a whole year. For the solo purpose to make her join their miserable cause to save people.

She had made mental notes about these people. Erwin was serious, patient and took his time to deal with her with passive-aggressiveness. Giving her a vibe of always planning far in the future.

While the shorter one?

Just a germophobe maniac that immediately stopped her beating once she threw up on him. She wasn’t proud of it. Mostly because she threw the contents, she had in her stomach that would have helped her for a few more hours before they took notice of her hunger and use it against her.

“Have you considered it?” Erwin watched as she did not move, his eyes peering through the file. “I’m not going to reach to check if you have pulse. I know you’re not unconscious.”

......

“Levi must be here in any minute. Just to let you know.”

“I’m not going to join you.” She admitted, pulling her soring legs to the side, using her hand for support.

“You’re aware you’re not going to jail, right? The Military Police will kill you for all the crimes you have committed against humanity.”

“Heh.”

“You have chosen death, then?” Erwin reached her cell, tapping her file against the bars. He spoke low and serious. “There’s a lot more of these in my office. A whole year collecting evidences against you. Not to mention,” He opened the file again, his piercing blue eyes eating every word written on it. “These are mostly upper-class individuals.”

“Oh?”

“We may have allowed you to commit some of these to gather more incriminatory evidences against you.”

She pursed her lips, heart beating fast on her throat. It made sense in a way but she knew he was trying to make her crack. “You’re good. But I have no idea what are you talking about.”

Erwin raised his eyebrows and sighed. He had given her plenty of time to decide. “Are you telling me this isn’t you?” He opened the file and showed. “Sianna?”

“I have rest to catch up. I’ll see you in court.” She turned to the wall, wincing in pain while lying on the floor. Unable to even stand on her feet with her jelly sore legs. She could feel Erwin’s eyes burning on her back and soon his steps echoed away, helping her aching mind to relax and drift away to her personal world of nightmares.

_She had returned to that place. But there was no sign of the mother or her child. The butterflies were still there and the crown of flowers were set on the fluffy grass. She picked it up and looked around._

_She was all alone._

_Not even in this place she has company._

_Sitting down, Sianna gripped the crown of flowers and started to cry. Screaming and tearing it into pieces, slamming her fists against the grass, pulling it and throwing it around. She then proceeded to kill every butterfly around her._

_Running her hand on her hair, Sianna sobbed like a lost child, looking around for any sign of life. She laid down, empty of tears as she stared at the tips of the fluffy grass smoothly dancing with the gentle breeze of the wind. The rays of sunset painting a view of unsettling peace, her tear marked face glittering._

A cold hammer of freezing water jolted her out of her nightmare, making her scream in dread. “Wake up, filth.” Levi’s voice came out distorted.

Sianna crawled back, falling down and hitting her head against the ground when the omnipresent pain suddenly came back. She coughed, raising her head, seeing the Captain with an empty bucket in his hands, his sleeves pulled up, ready to continue her treatment.

Sianna watched him toss the bucket away, his boots splashing against the pools of water that had formed. She raised her hand fruitless when he reached for her collar, pulling her up effortlessly. His elbow collided with her cheek; her head bobbed to the side before he repeated the same gesture.

She fell to the floor, breathing heavily as he encircled her. “You’re tough.” He kicked her, receiving a cry of pain. “But everyone eventually cracks.”

Erwin stood with his arms crossed, watching silently as his Captain proceeded to beat Sianna down. She groaned and cried in pain, yet she still continued to be defiant to their demands. “You don’t need these hands, do you?” Levi asked, stepping on her fingers, watching her groan and gritting her teeth. “That’s for kicking me on the pantry door, you idiot.”

He kicked her in the stomach, feeling already dirty for touching such scum. Sianna cried in pain, clutching onto her stomach, trying to distance herself from him. He took a hold of her hair and slammed her face against the floor. The smell of her vomit, burning her nostrils. She chuckled, feeling him pulling her head back, staring at her with impassive eyes.

“You like this, don’t you, filth.”

“Never * _cough_ * took you for such a picky * _cough_ * bitch.”

“Tch.” Levi hauled her up and twisted her around, pulling her arm back. Her screams started to increase before turning into laughs. Levi kept putting pressure until he felt that her arm would snap.

He let her go, watching as she floppily fell against the bed and onto the ground, breathing heavily, and her fingers twisting. “I don’t know what kind of sick individual you are but I have more stored for you.” Levi grabbed her ankles and dragged her to the center of the cell. He put his foot on her sides and pushed her over.

Sianna kept breathing profoundly, unable to find strength to move. She looked at him sideways, watching as he knelt down, between her waist, his warm small hands encircling around her neck, squeezing. Her eyes widen as she started to feel the flux of air being cut. She gripped his forearms, and her legs started to wiggle uncontrollably.

His impassive unsettling dull eyes, penetrating her green weak ones as he watched her turning purple. Sianna in a last effort kicked him in the groin, hearing a faint ` _fuck_ ` before her vision started to fade and a white noise replaced her gurgles.

Her hands slipped from his forearms, as he lessened his grip on her neck but still kept his small hands locked there. “Sianna.” Erwin’s indistinct voice called her. “I cannot keep you any longer.”

“I doubt she’s listening.” Levi got up, his warm hands coming off of her marked neck. He took his scarf that was hanging on his back pocket and wiped his hands. “I’m going to get more water.”

“Sianna.” A pair of fingers, removed her hair out of her eyes. “I cannot keep you any longer. I’m giving you one more day. After that, and if your answer is negative, i will have to hand you to the Military Police.”

Sianna rolled her eyes, breathing weakly, body ready to give up. “Move, Erwin.” Levi annoyingly said, bucket full of water in his hand.

“Think about it, Sianna. You can redeem your life by joining us. To serve a greater purpose.” Erwin watched her grimacing, admiring her mulishness. “One more day.” Erwin said, before retreating himself.

“Don’t go yet.” Levi stopped in front of her, dully looking down. Watching her struggling to turn to face him. “We still have a lot ahead.”

* * *

**Next day**

Last night, Sianna had managed to endure another “treatment” Levi had offered her. However, if her hearing wasn’t all fucked up, she could swear she had heard him praising her endurance. Usually when he sets his hands on someone, that person cracks immediately.

Erwin has given her one more day to give him her final answer. And she honestly was having trouble thinking about it in such tiny dirty dark cell. Sianna’s knees scrubbed against the floor as she gripped the cell bars. Shoving her head between the small spaces. She licked her busted bloody lips before speaking in a cracked voice. “Eld, right? D-Do you have water?”

The man did not answer just looked at her. He had instructions to not speak or approach her at all. And he knows better than to go against Erwin’s orders. ‘ _This is it._ ’ Even her inner voice was broken, fueling her rage from such humiliation she had been suffering. ‘ _Very well._ ’ “Where’s your-!”

“I see you’re up and well.” Levi asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. He watched her getting up, her face falling into a masked uninterested façade. “Don’t worry. We are scheduled in a few hours.”

Sianna rolled her eyes, walking backwards, sitting on the bed. “Where’s Erwin?”

“Are you going to join us?”

“Where’s Erwin?”

Levi walked to her door cell, internally irritated for being forced to come down to this place for Erwin’s plans. Either way, he trusted the man’s judgment and despite his protests and dry remarks regarding this troublemaker, he went along with his plan. “Erwin cannot come today. I’m in charge of your situation now.”

“Oh?”

“You heard me.” He raised an eyebrow, feeling dirty for being here. “You need a good scrub. You smell terrible by the way.”

“He said to give my answer to _him_.”

“Well you can always wait for him, but I have to keep knocking some sense into you until he comes by.”

Her exhalation came staggered as she gripped her knees. The dried blood had stuck her open wounds to the fabric, already making it difficult for her to clean herself. “I have a few demands.”

“ _Demands_?” He repeated in a condescending tone.

“There’s a few children that lives next to my house.” She stopped, waiting for him to mock or cut her off, but he didn’t, so she kept going. “Every time I go home, I stop by their house and spare them a few coins.”

“Fine.” He kept his impassive face. “What else?”

‘ _You pity the children… Alright_.’ Sianna winced in pain, adjusting herself. “I’m thirsty.”

“Open her cell.” Levi barked his order to Eld, still with his arms crossed. “I’ll take her back to the house.”

Eld pulled his own black hood, revealing the traditional green robes of the Survey Corps. He placed it around her shoulders and backed away from her when she jerked at his touch. “Don’t touch me.”

He rose his palms up, observing her limping towards the exit. “I will pay the rest of the bribe to those assholes.” Eld said, not waiting for Levi’s response since the man kept his eyes and focus on her.

“Go on.” He signaled with his head towards the stairs. “There’s a carriage outside waiting.”

Sianna kept limping, using the wall for support. She stopped at the first step and spoke, not turning to look at his punchable face. “The children?”

“I will give them the money, after we take care of you.”

Sianna forced herself to reach the final steps, feeling his eyes suspiciously on her back. Once the cold fresh air of the night had greeted her, Sianna breathed in relief but quickly her mood soured when next to the carriage were the remaining team of Erwin. Even if she had planned an escape, she would never go that far.

“Here, let me help you.” A sweet voice offered. “Go on.”

Sianna limped her way into the carriage, seeing Levi mounting his horse, the young woman and another unknown man joining her. “I’m glad you have taken our offer.”

“Offer?” She asked in a low tone, not lifting her chin to look at any of them, feeling the cold breeze of the night caressing her bruised skin.

“Tch, don’t talk to her, Petra. Levi’s orders.”

Sianna shook her head, already making mental notes of these two. She looked at Levi who kept his horse close, eyes on her all the time. She was suspicious of him knowing about her dropped plan, but he had not voiced a snarky remark or a threat towards her. So she was good.

**............**

After reaching their safe house, Petra, the girl that literally did not stop talking to her during the trip, led her to a room. Sianna was now sat on a stool with Levi in front of her, more annoyed than usual. “If you try anything and I mean anything, I will kill you. Did you hear me?”

“Don’t worry, Captain. I’ll keep a close eye on her.” The other man said, also with his arms crossed like his so precious Captain.

“The children?”

Levi didn’t answer, instead he turned around and left. The other man that bore a similar haircut to Levi stood behind, watching her with an impassive annoyed face. She smirked, already putting in his mental section, that he was a fanboy. “Oluo, leave.” Petra returned with a bucket of water, rag and fresh clothes. “She needs to wash.”

“Yes, she does.” He grimaced at her smell.” But I’m not leaving.”

“Well, I’m not undressing in front of a creep like you.” Sianna, squinted her black marked eyes at him.

“Creep?” He narrowed his eyes down at her. ´

“Just like your Captain.”

“Don’t you dare to insult Levi like that, you filth.” He raised his fist, glaring.

“Oluo that’s enough. Leave now.” For someone with such gentle sweet voice, Petra spoke firmly.

She watched Oluo scoff just like Levi, before leaving and closing the door not very nicely. “I’m sorry about that, Sianna.” Petra apologized, moving behind her and removing Eld’s black robes.

“He’s in love?”

“What? No.” Petra laughed kindheartedly, noticing why she would ask such question. Oluo was the one who always overreacted when someone pushed his buttons or mentioned Levi in a bad way. “He’s just devoted.”

“Huh, huh. Devoted-Ah.” Sianna gripped her knees, gritting her teeth, when Petra undressed her. The scabs on her back, peeling off with the fabric.

“Wow. Captain really didn’t go easy on you.”

“You think?” She released a gasp, taking her nails off of her knees that started to bleed.

“Well, he could have done worse.”

Sianna didn’t answer. She kept her voice to herself as Petra proceeded to clean her the best she could. Such gentle touch, was dragging her to a deep slumber when the rag touched her face, snapping her out of her trance. “I have prepared a bath for you.”

“Then why the bucket?” Sianna looked at the dirty water and then back at Petra.

“To soften the wounds. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had on your back.”

“Waste of time.” Sianna murmured.

“What? Why?”

“Just peel it off. The scabs will grow up again.”

“It’s true what they said about you.” Petra dipped the rag on the water, placing it on her wounds to soften it so the clothes wouldn’t pull the scabs. “You’re tough.”

“Hmm.”

After completing her task, Petra placed Eld’s robes around Sianna, and led her to a bathroom. She dipped her hand on the warm water and looked at Sianna. “Do you need help?”

“No thank you.” Sianna wouldn’t let that kind of humiliation take place. “I can still bathe.”

“I will bring your clothes once you’ve finished. Take a well-deserved bath while I’ll prepare you a meal.” She smiled with caring eyes, closing the door behind her.

Sianna gripped the sink, breathing profoundly but soundless. She looked at the mirror and hated what she saw. Her own incompetence had brought her here. Josh’s words warning her about her recklessness. She hated to give reason to people. She hates it.

She looked at the small knife she had managed to steal from Eld, when he gave her his robes. She spared a glance at the door, before tossing the knife to the trash. She ran her fingers on her face, tracing the black eye and swollen lips.

“ _That fucker_.”

Dropping the robes, her whole body was covered with wounds, cuts and bruises. Nothing new actually. Just a different person who made them. A person she took a personal vendetta. Him and that Erwin.

Getting into the bathtub, Sianna felt her bones crack under the pressure of the hot water. She was surprised, he hadn’t broken any bone. Not that he didn’t want to. Because she was sure he wanted.

Submerging in the water, Sianna’s black hair turned into brown. All the dirt washing away with such blessing water. She cannot get herself used to such treat. After all, she’s not going to stay here for long. Nor either in this district.

She gently scrubbed her skin, slowly peeling off any hairs that had stuck to her wounds. The dark bruises contrasting into her skin like the moon shining in the dark sky. She lived her life on the surface yet, due to the fact that she mostly spent her time covered to practice her criminal activities, she was still eager to taste the sweet kiss of the sun.

A knock on the door, drifted her attention off of her to the source. Petra’s muffled voice slithered its way to her ears. She knocked again and Sianna didn’t find the will to answer. It was like her voice had decided to not obey her.

Sianna got off of the bathtub, the cold air hugging her when she grabbed a towel. She only had time to cover her lower region when Oluo kicked the door open, glaring. He stared at her for few seconds before Sianna punched him the face. Sending him flying back. “CREEP.”

“Oluo.” Petra reprimed him, Sianna’s new clothes on her hands. “What the hell you’re doing?”

“I thought she escaped.” Oluo held onto his nose, not looking at any of them. His cheeks with a slight faint blush.

“There’s people outside guarding the house.” Petra closed her eyes, feeling second hand embarrassment. Her own cheeks turning pink.

Sianna covered herself properly looking at Petra and then at the bathroom window. She didn’t see many of them near the carriage. ‘ _Oh my God_.’

“I-I’m sorry.” Oluo said with his back turned on them.

“Don’t apologize to me.” Petra elbowed him. “Apologize to Sianna.”

‘ _Is this guy serious?_ ’ Sianna glared, gripping her towel protectively.

“I’m so-!”

“Just stay away from me.” She walked past by them, walking towards the room with Petra following behind before shooting Oluo a glare.

“I’m sorry about Oluo, Sianna.” Petra placed the clothes next to Sianna, who sunk on the bed. Hugging herself to prevent the cold to keep haunting her. “He’s an idiot and brash but a good man.”

“Are you grooming him for me or something?”

Petra laughed. A sweet genuine laugh. Sianna wondered why would anyone even laugh with will when the world was literally fucked up. If Sianna had seen her on the street, she would mistake her for an idiotic looking dreamer girl with nothing better to do than looking beautiful and cry her problems to her parents. ‘ _She must be tough to be with them. Appearances can be deceiving._ ’

Sianna looked at the desk, a plate of warm food waiting for her. Petra’s voice fading away just like a snap of fingers when she threw herself to the food. Ravishing it like a starving titan at a banquet. She almost bit her fingers and chocked, trying to eat faster. Scared they would take her plate of food away.

Petra had stopped talking the moment she saw her throwing herself at the food like a savage. She stared at her bruised back and old scars. There were known criminals and they had no idea which one she was. She could not be Kenny the Reaper. However that person was, the murders were clean and he or she was never caught. Besides, most folks believe Kenny to be a man. But Kenny could very well be a woman.

Sianna rested her forearm against the table and leaned her head against it. She entered in a comatose food state, not bothering to thank Petra for pulling the towel up. She blinked slowly, feeling Petra’s gentle warm hands, gently rubbing her shoulders.

“I have to attend to your wounds now.” She knelt beside her. “It’s the final step before a good rest.”

* * *

_There she was again._

_Sianna looked around and the orange stunning sunset was smothered by the cloudy moonless night. There were no butterflies flying around and the crown of flowers was still shredded into pieces._

_She sat down and the grass was now rough and cold. Not a cricket or any sound besides the sound of her own disgraceful breathing. Her inner voice told her to give up yet her eyes still searched around for any sign of life._

Waking up soundlessly, Sianna’s eyes roamed around the wall, the sound of a relaxing clock ticked in the poorly light room, the soft bed under her became hard as stone. She sat up, sighing deeply, rubbing her eyes as she looked to the side. She kept her silence, waiting for him to talk.

They stood in silence for a while when he broke finally spoke. His dull dispirited grey eyes, indifferent voice, and unsettling iluminated figure, creeping her out. She glared, feeling her hands twitch in anger. “I’ve done my part. I hope you go through yours, nice and easy.”

“Erwin?”

“Downstairs.” He looked at the door with his arms crossed. “You’re going to be put under the Cadet Corps.”

“I thought Erwin was supposed to take over my case. Not you.”

.....

“Leave me be.” She laid down, facing away from him, pulling her hood up in the process. “If it was to move out, I bet Erwin would be here to brief me.”

Sianna wasn’t sleepy. She just didn’t want to look at him. She hoped he would leave but he didn’t. She raised her head and quirked an eyebrow. He was still looking at her, his facial expressions difficult to read since he showed nothing. “You’re not leaving, aren’t you?”

......

“ _Tch, fucking asshole_.” She muttered, mocking the habit she noted he had. She turned and laid down to the side, holding his gaze with an locked glare.


	3. This has to be a joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahh....i forgot to mention before. I like tho write the plot my own way. But don't worry i will include the original stuff as the time goes.

To say she felt humiliated is to say the least. Shortly after her full rest that night, she was put under the Cadet Corps, and under extensive training for about seven weeks, despite still needing a bit of recovering. The constant training after her beating, didn’t allow her to recover properly.

Later Erwin had told her that even if she reached the top 10, she was not allowed to join the other regiments besides the Scout Regiment. She was not allowed to speak about her past, not that she would anyway, and her joining was being the best for humanity’s sake.

All that to her, especially the last part sounded such a bullshit. Sianna kicked a rock cursing under her breath as she looked around the cadets. Mostly were young and… well the type that dies young, anyway. Considering the death ratio this fighting titan regiment has. ` _Such a joke._ `

Undoubtedly most of them dreamed to join the Military branch so they could live comfortable lives. Away from the danger and poverty. Lucky them she wasn’t there anymore.

The head commandant Keith Sadies kind of took a quick disliking towards her. Reason? How the hell is she supposed to know? She suspects everyone knows about her. Or not. Who cares?

She knew she was under watch until they fully trusted her. It could take years for them to trust her. One thing is for sure, she will bail out before it comes to that. “Hello, Sianna.”

“ _Oh God, no.”_

“Hey. How are you?” Conny ran, stopping beside her and joining her mindless walk.

“Great.” She pretended to be busy, quickly looking around to find something to get herself entertained, the chilling cold of the welcome night starting to settle in.

“I’m fine too, thanks for asking.”

“Yeah, that’s crazy.” She looked down at him, his laughing making her grimacing at such happiness. Why would people be happy? What’s there to be happy about? “Your sense of humor is almost as dry as the Captain.”

“What Captain?”

“Levi, of course. The strongest soldier of humanity?” Conny smiled, looking at her. “I haven’t interacted with him, but I heard he’s not a people person.”

“Conny, I’m a bit busy.” Sianna, rubbed her neck, not knowing why she isn’t exactly kicking the kid out of her way. “I would appreciate if you left me alone.”

“Oh, I just wanted to invite you to eat with us. You seem so distant.”

“I liked it that way. Too much in my head.”

“Well, you shouldn’t. We’re a team and I know you’re going to join the scouts. So why not just preparing for the future. You know. Bonding.”

Sianna looked at Conny’s bright smile. He remined her of a young Josh. And because of it, she wanted not to punch but kick the damn kid. “We’ll die, making friendships is useless. I don’t need a Conny or a freaky eater like Sasha crying on my funeral.”

She turned to leave but Conny’s laugh stopped her. She turned around, an incredulous look in her face. Now she really wanted to kick him. ‘ _These kids must be on drugs, what the fuck?_ ’

“You’re way funnier. I can’t believe you’re still salty about what happened last time.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Armin stopped by with Sasha and Mikasa.

“Sianna is way funnier than we thought.” Conny laughed.

“Oh, can I hear the joke?” Armin asked, looking at her hopefully.

“I have stuff to do.” Sianna started to walk away. Hating to be surrounded by children. It was a pain in the ass having to put up with Eren and his idiotic dream tales let alone put up with these snotty brats. Speaking of which, she hasn’t seen or heard from him in a while after that incident. “Kid’s probably dead. Smartest choice ever.”

She was making her way to her room, deciding to skip dinner since she knew damn well Conny and the others would be there and would shamelessly sit at her table and annoy the hell out of her. Last time, a fight had broken out because of a flawed technique someone had done and Sasha ended up not only eating her dinner but also had bitten her wrist when she tried to take her food back.

Her whole body was aching from the almost fading remnants of the beating and training. They must think just because she endured such treatment that she doesn’t need resting and recovery. Sighing Sianna felt a pair of cold hands on hers. She slowly turned her face around to see Armin, holding a big smile.

Goddamn kid.

“What?”

“I know you have a lot on your mind and hated when Sasha ate your food.” He continued, having a hard time to drag her towards the dining area, the others occasionally stopping to look at them. “But we tied her up this time. So you’re good and you can stop being salty about it.”

“I don’t have time for this. And for your information, I am not salty.”

“Whatever you say. Just come on. I promise it will be a fun night.”

* * *

Oh my God. Whyyy? Why did she had to come?

Sianna munched on her food, eyes closed, ignoring the laughter surrounding her and the same repeated questions about the hand-to-hand combat she had against Jean. Sometimes someone would playfully elbow her, and every time her eyes would fall on a tied-up upset Sasha. She shook her head, eating her tasteless bread.

“Eren.” Mikasa got up, as he smiled and sat beside her. “How are you?”

“A little sore but I will survive.”

“So, how does it feel to be the first one to graduate?” Conny asked, gripping the edges of the table. “Huh?”

“Not going to lie. I’m excited.” He crossed his arms, resting them on the table, holding a smile. “To be honest? that beating was worth it.” Eren looked at Sianna. “You’re going to graduate soon too, Sianna.”

Everyone looked from him to her in silence. Sianna blinked, trying to let his words sink in. “You are?” Conny asked.

“Who told you that?” She asked, dusting the bread crumbles off of her mouth. For the first time paying attention to him.

“Commander Erwin.” Eren smile melted when she did not reciprocate the enthusiasm.

“Why wasn’t I notified?”

“Wait, they didn’t tell you?” Eren scratched his head, looking to the side. “Guess I just spoke too much, huh.”

“Typical.” Jean scoffed, crossing his arms, narrowing his eyes at Eren. “You ruin everything with that reckless mouth of yours.”

“Shut up horse-face.” Eren glared. “You’re just jealous I got to leave first.”

“Jealous? Me? You wished.”

Sianna rubbed her temples, feeling a strong headache coming in. She blocked theirs insults towards one another and grabbed her trail of food. This was the last time she eats with them. “Sianna.” Jean called, gripping his fists.

She turned around with an annoyed expression, body and mind begging her to rest. She pats herself on the back every night after a day dealing with them. She sighed while her shoulders slumped down. Why does she even bother? “What?”

Eren looked at them also glaring, his fists ready to collide with Jean’s face at any given time. “Eren has a crush on you.”

Everyone around them stood quiet, a few gasps were heard to emphasize the already known rumors. Sianna looked at Eren who attempted to hide his blush with a frown but failed. He turned to Jean, denying everything with feverish conviction, a vain popping in his neck. “No I don’t. Stop lying horse-face.”

“Everyone knows it.” Jean accused, throwing his arms up. “You make it soo obvious.”

Sianna watched them punch each other, also catching a strange vibe coming from Mikasa. She turned to leave, cleaning her food trail before making her way out there. She walked towards her room. The acquaintance chilling night hugging her. She heard footsteps running and Eren’s voice calling her out.

“SIANNA, WAIT.”

She stopped and looked at him, the others coming out to see. She waited until he caught his breath, resting his hand on his knees. His bangs swinging and sticking to his sweating forehead. “Look about what Jean said, it’s a lie. I don’t like you that way.”

“You came all the way here, sweating and blushing, just to tell me that?” She spared a glance at the others and then at him.

His breath itched and he blushed some more, avoiding her eyes. “I huh…I don’t want this to be a misunderstand between us. I know we will be partners soon and i-huh. Well… You didn’t know that did you?”

“That I will graduate soon, you like me and I will be part of your squad? No, I didn’t.” She looked at the sky, not interested at all.

“I-I don’t like you that way. I like you as a friend.” He scratched his head, shoving his hands inside his pockets. “Friends take care of each other.”

“Eren?”

“Y-yeah?”

“I have to go.” She nodded and turned to leave, seeing him walking beside her.

“You’re not afraid of me?” He asked, looking ahead. Their dormitories coming into view.

“Why would i?”

“I’m a titan. Many people started to distance themselves.”

“No. I’m not afraid.”

“So that means, we can still have a shot?”

“You mean like friends or lovers because I’m way too older for you.” Sianna didn’t mean it as a joke but it sounded as such.

Eren stopped his track, making her also instinctively stop. He still had his blush on and it got darker when he spoke serious. “I know you’re older but if I was, just an example. If I was eighteen, would you -!”

“Did that titan form boost your hormones, Eren?”

“What no? Why are you asking that?” He narrowed his eyes, looking to the side. He felt his head growing bigger and bigger from such embarrassment. “It’s just a stupid question. I didn’t mean anything with it.”

“Good night, Eren.” Sianna left to her dormitory. She knew this would happen. The moment he looked at her for the first time he would make an extra effort to impress her. Or trying to be chatty. He wasn’t being like those romance novels teens. Just a teenager being teenager. And one hell of an annoying teen. Hell. There were all annoying.

She glanced back, seeing Eren still there looking at her, his lips tugging. “ _Great_.” She murmured as she got inside. Hearing her bed chanting a soothing lullaby in which she would dwell into the same nightmare she has been having for the last couple of years.

* * *

A knock on the door echoed in her empty shared room. She had tossed and turned all night unsure if she had slept at all. Probably not. Every time she sleeps, that nightmare comes by and leaves her all sweaty and unable to think straight. However, this was not one of those nights.

The knock started to increase until the unmistakable voice of commandant Keith Sadies, reached her ears. She was already late for breakfast or probably slacked today and didn’t notice. The habit of not answering doors was something she wasn’t so eager to get rid of. She kinda enjoyed irritating others that way. “Cadet Sianna.”

Sighing, Sianna left the bed, not bothering to change clothes last night. “Come in.” She stood straight as she watched Keith’s wrinkled face coming into view. He stared at her with a stern expression, the willpower to scream at her was there. “Commander Erwin wants to see you.” He pulled her curtain open, the sun invading her room. “I already delivered your evaluation, Cadet.”

She stood still, not answering. She noted when the man spoke, he’d burst out because he was almost never finished speaking. “I had you here for a short period of time and you are one of the best i had the pleasure to train.”

“Sir?” She furrowed her eyebrows. Was this appraisal she was receiving?

“I have spoken. Get yourself presentable and meet me outside.” He saluted her and not waiting for her to retribute when he left, closing the door in the process.

She sat on the edge of the bed, burying her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes in the process. At this time of the day, she’d be returning home from a contract or a robbery. These couple of weeks, she had spent training, exceeding in most obstacles, except in teamwork and horse riding. She even had thought on messing everything up on purpose but each time she tried she felt compelled not to.

“Keep your voice to yourself.” She started to pace, grabbing a new fresh set of cadet uniform and making her way to the showers. “Keep your cool, let them speak, do not lose your shit. Keep it neutral.”

“Sianna.” Eren came out of nowhere and followed her. “I just want to say, good luck and if you pretend, I didn’t tell anything about joining in today. Because I truly thought you were going to join in a few weeks not today, today. But you see-!” Sianna cut him off, placing a hand in his chest and pushing him out.

“Out.” She closed the door on his goofy blushing face before he realized he had followed her to the showers. She placed her clothes on a stool and started to undress. Her skin started to form goosebumps from the anticipation of feeling the cold water. She untied her hair, letting it fall on her back, her loose curls tickling her in the process. “YEAGER.”

“Commandant Keith, urgh!” She shook her head, sure that the bald head man was pulling Eren’s ears. Just like he so often does to Conny.

“What are you doing here? OUT.”

“Keep your voice to yourself. Keep your cool, let them speak, do not lose your shit. Keep it neutral. Don’t let them know you’re not over with-! _Shiiiit. Fucking cold._ Oof.” Trying to take a deep breath was nearly impossible with the cold water. She pressed her arms together, shaking. Her skin still had those fading marks from the prison cell, and a few new ones from the training. They were just lighter.

Grabbing her soap, Sianna scrubbed gently her wounds, still fighting the urge to pick on the scabs. She stepped back so she could form foam, running her hands all over her body and hair. She stepped in again, feeling a cold breeze coming from the door. She did not turn around. She kept going with her showering.

“Hey.” The undistinguishable voice of Mikasa echoed. She answered with a faint ‘hey’ back, not interested in striking conversation. “Keith is outside waiting for you.” Mikasa said, starting to unbutton her clothes. “He asked me to tell you to hurry up.”

“Thanks.” Sianna answered, lowering her head, her hair cascading down, the curls still there but smelling nice.

“Congrats.”

“Thanks.” Sianna turned the water off. Squeezing her hair to take off as much water as she could before wrapping a towel around herself.

She looked to the side, seeing Mikasa’s foot getting out of her view and the water of the far shower running. She never admitted but Mikasa also gave her the creeps. Something in her eyes gave her an unsettling vibe.

After drying herself, Sianna brushed her hair with her hands before she went to drop off her clothes. She has to probably come back to pick her stuff. Throwing her head forwards, she shook her head, letting her hair getting into a more natural form before tying it up in the traditional bun.

“You do like to take your time, don’t you Sianna?” Keith said with his hands behind his back, repricing her for such behavior.

“I apologize, Sir.” She waited until he started to leave.

“There’s no time to eat now. You can eat later after the bureaucracy matter.” He glanced back, his eyes following her figure accompanying beside him.

“Yes, sir.”

They both walked in silence until she saw a bunch of Scout Regiment soldiers, striking a conversation between each other. They saluted them but Sianna didn’t bother to retribute as she got inside the building proudly decorated with their flags.

“Finally you’re here.” The man she recognized as Eld said, making his way to a door. He knocked a few times before Erwin’s voice told them to come in.

Inside Sianna felt a knot on her throat. She wasn’t still over with them but the voice inside her head told her to keep her shit together. “Sir.” She saluted, managing to pull a slight smile out of Erwin.

“Sianna.” He acknowledged her, still aware that she wasn’t fully committed to their cause. No matter. He had a similar case in the past and now he was his most trusted soldier. She’d eventually fall into the same rhythm as the others. “How are you feeling today?”

“Good, sir.” She placed her hands behind her back, her uniform around her shoulders wet due to her hair that had been in contact with it.

“Well,” Erwin took Keith’s reports on her. He looked at her before resuming his reading. “I’ve been analyzing your reports and you have well…Everything is great actually. But your teamwork and horse riding are very poor. I believe you had plenty of time to train and perfect that.”

“I tried to give my best, Sir.”

Erwin got up and went to stand before her. She had to look up at him due to him being taller than her. “Just to get rid of this quickly and we don’t have much time left, I’m here to officially promote you to the Scouts Regiment. You will be put under Captain Levi’s squad and he will help you out with the rest of your training.”

Sianna stood quiet, staring at his blue eyes before her eyes fell down to his hand. She shook it and looked up again. “Welcome.”

“Thank you, Sir.” She retreated her hand and saluted him.

“Let’s get over with this.” The distinctive voice of Levi spoke. She had no idea he was present. She turned her head and watched him standing beside her and Erwin. He was so short that he could easily pass as a kid.

Well, she had confused him as a kid before, so.

“You are all dismissed.” Erwin ordered, leaning against the table and crossing his arms. He turned to his subordinate. “Levi you’re up.”

“As Erwin said you’re part of my squad now. That means you do what I tell you to do and if I ever get the slight suspicion of you plotting anything, I will not hesitate to kill you. Did I make myself clear?”

“Crystal as water.” She spoke low, holding his gaze. “Captain.”

“Good. We’re done here.” He dismissed her, turning to Erwin.” Erwin-!”

“I have a question.”

“What?” He exuded a tremendous bored aura that even started to affect her.

“If this is your squad. Special Operations Squad to be exactly, why me? Why can’t I be with someone else?”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No, my Captain. I am not.” She fully turned to him, expecting Erwin to meddle in but he did not. “I know I am under watch but something tells me this is also about Eren.”

“Huh, guess you’re not that stupid after all.” He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “Just gather your shit and meet me at the entrance of the headquarters.”

“Sir?”

“Now.”

“You have a good thing going on here, Sianna. Don’t let it go to waste.” Erwin placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to the exit. “You’re going to fit well.” She saw Levi’s figure holding the same expression of boredom before Erwin completely shut the door.

She gripped her fists, biting her tongue as she made her leave. Once outside she released her shaky breath that she didn’t notice she was holding in the first place. “Sianna.” Keith called, signaling with a jerk of his head. “Let’s get back and get your stuff.”

* * *

“This the most annoying brat you ever got.” Levi sat down, crossing his legs. He watched as Erwin kept looking at the door, one hand on his chin and the other supporting his elbow. “I’m already warning you in advance. She will die in a few weeks. “

“And if she doesn’t?” Erwin picked her report and gave it to him. “Do you have that in consideration?”

“Rest assure you. It will undoubtedly not be from a titan.”

“You know, she’s just a few years younger than you. I don’t think she falls into the ‘brat’ category anymore.” Erwin smiled, looking at Levi. “You can trust me. She will do us some good. Just try to be patient with her. This takes time.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“We keep trying.”

“Tch. I certainly won’t.”

“I know you’ll do a good job. Keep a close eye on her and try it out. This has to work.”

…..


	4. Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i mentioned before i like to write things with my plot but i will keep stuff from the real deal. Also, English isn't my native language so if you find this to be cringy or corny i apologize for it.

Keith and Sianna walked back to the training ground in silence. Eren proceeding first than everyone else was one thing but her? It was also not uncommon for people to graduate spontaneously but he knew she was a different scenario. Mainly because he was told to keep an extra eye on her and there were soldiers undercover between the cadets to make sure she was in line.

He had no business in why she was graduating so fast or why she was being kept that way. He trusted Erwin’s will and plans blindly so he asked no questions at all. Just followed his protocol and kept going on. The number of Cadets applying for the Scout Regiment were very scarce. He still tells himself that he will live until the day, Cadets will have to forcefully join the Scout Regiment, whatever they liked or not.

Keith had done his part. And thinking about Eren leaving does tugs his heart. He saw so much of Carla in him. But he knew the boy would be in good hands and his skills proved him that he could overcome whatever it crossed him.

“Do not disappoint me, Sianna.” He said, keeping his stern gaze ahead.

“Yes, sir.” She automatically answered. Still congratulating herself for keeping her shit together after meeting those bastards after so long. Their eyes were something she grew to hate.

“Get your stuff and go back to the HQ. I’m sure you know your way.” Keith caught Conny fooling around and silently made his way to his prey.

“So. Are you excited?” She did not acknowledge Eren. “The graduating event is tonight.”

....

“I-huh-I know I graduated first but it gives us all a sense of camaraderie if we both attend it.”

“I graduated today and you a few days before me, Eren. They apparently will be graduating in a few weeks from today.”

“I know.” He looked ahead stopping in front of her dormitory. “But still, it would be nice to have a formal ceremony.”

“Okay.” She dryly replied, getting inside to pick up her stuff. She had forgotten to wash her clothes. The urge to toss it to the fire was getting stronger each time she would look at it. It signified the restrains of her freedom. To die for a dream, be forgotten and replaced like everyone else.

Once she reached her room, she closed the door and exhaled loudly, rolling her eyes. She had been pushing back the possibilities of an escape. Deciding it was the best for her to law low for a while taking in as much of deadly methods they taught. But leaving before fighting those giant freaks came by.

Placing her hand on her hips, Sianna paced the room from one wall to the other. Erwin must have her files with him somewhere in that office. She didn’t have much time to give a quick scoop where she was standing. Even if the commander didn’t have his eyes on her, Levi was somewhere in the back. Making it impossible to make an unnoticeable attempt and having on her neck shortly after.

She stopped at her window, looking at Eren talking with a now red eared Conny. She never thought that interacting with kids would annoy the hell out of her. All she ever did was spare a few coins and use them for easy jobs. Leaving the interaction and emotions out of her list. “ _Getting out of options here.”_ She said between her teeth, packing the little possessions she had with harshness. Living in the wolf’s den was bad but having to put up with Mr. Leprechaun stuck up attitude was going to be even a greater challenge.

One that she must keep her head in place all times. Just in case if she wants to keep living.

“What?” She turned to the door, asking before the person on the other side had time to knock.

“It’s Krista.” The unsure voice recoiled with her harsh tone.

Sianna cracked the door open just a little bit, looking down at the blond-haired girl. She didn’t speak as she pondered who the hell was this girl at all. “I heard you’re leaving today. And I wanted to wish you good luck.”

“Thanks.” She fought an exasperated sigh, still this girl did not ring her any bells. “Anything else?”

“Hum, do you need help?”

“No, i-! Actually I do.” She fully opened the door and grabbed her uniform. “Can you wash this for me?” Truth be told, she didn’t feel bad for asking this girl such thing. She came her to offer help and she’s taking it.

“Sure.” Krista happily took her clothes, smiling up at her. “Happy to help.”

“Thank you.” She put her hand on the door and pushed it while turning around but Krista had put her foot, stopping the door from closing it. Sianna glared at the wall, when she didn’t hear the door shut. She slowly turned around raising an eyebrow at the bold little blond thing. “Yeees?”

“I wanted to tell you. I can’t wait to work with you in the future.”

‘ _Wtf?_ ’

“Okay.”

“I know you’re alone.” Krista looked down at her feet. The sad smile she held on her lips soon became radiant. “But i will always be here.”

Sianna gaped, an expression of disbelief and strangeness on her face. She wasn’t sure if she had actually interacted with this girl at all. Most of the time she thinks it’s Armin that annoys her. Hell, for a moment she thought it was him. “Huh… Thank you, Krista.”

The girl smiled and closed her door, her cheery faint footsteps echoing away. Throwing her head back, Sianna exhaled loudly, running her hands on her face, pulling her skin down. “These kids are _fucking_ weirdos.” She grabbed her bag and left, wishing that she would not receive no more visits.

The moment she stepped outside and before she could change directions towards the training grounds exit, Levi’s voice called her out. He stood mounted in his horse, looking down at her with his teammates around him. His monotonous tone spreading like a disease and integrating into her ear canal. “You. Let’s go.”

“I thought it was supposed to meet you at HQ.”

“Change of plans.” He coldly said. “Get in the horse.” He grabbed the reins, turning his horse towards the exit from the training grounds. Several cadets gathering to see him, whispering excitedly. “We’re moving out.”

She mounted her horse and with Eren, followed behind them, possibly to their deaths. Her gut was telling her to be careful but her impulsiveness fighting her it's way out of her being.

* * *

She wasn’t sure why they weren’t going back to the HQ. But the sight of such beautiful trees and nature gave her, for the first time in years the sensation of harmony. At some point during the unknown trip, Levi’s horse stayed behind and Oluo had joined them. Particularly at Eren’s side. The man has been avoiding her since the day he busted in the bathroom and saw her half naked.

Eren felt a cold shiver running down from the back of his neck to his spine, feeling his muscles tense. He got those sensations more often since his transformation and he wasn’t used to it at all.

Eren swallowed silently turning his head around, catching Levi’s cold observant eyes on him. His regret instantly kicked in, making him turn away. A drop of sweat falling from his temple as he looked to Sianna, watching intently so he could get her attention on him. He pursed his lips, her attention solely on the trees. He gripped his horse’s reins, wanting to speak with her in a low tone but knowing they would hear it all, he decided to try it. Just so he could take that anxious feeling off of him. _“He’s staring at-!_ ”

“I know.” It was her only response, not bothering to hush her tone at all. “Just ignore him.”

Eren kept his mouth shut, jolting when Oluo crept a little closer to him. “I don’t know the deal with this crap about you being a titan, but we can’t have Captain Levi babysit-!” He got cut off when horse slipped on a rock making him bite his tongue. Blood came out of his mouth as he growled in pain, covering his mouth.

Sianna wiggled her eyebrows once, sighing and shaking her head at such display of clumsiness coming out of the man. Slowly their voices started to sound distant when a castle came into view. The thought of it holding secrets slightly electrified her. She does love snooping around after all.

She gripped her reins, fascinated by such architectural marvelous view. Could it be? She had found something she might like? Her tastes never actually bothered her at all. She was all about surviving. Prioritizing food and money above anything else. Well, she liked art…. To steal and sell. That must count for something. Right? Doesn’t mean she’s a bland person. Or does it?

 _Whistle_.

“Oi.” Levi grabbed her reins, pulling it, her hands following along with his rude tug. He held an upset look, taking her and her horse with him. “Didn’t you hear me?”

“I-huh…”

“The horses stay in the stables. Wake up and pay attention.” He reprimed her like she was a child.

Sianna dismounted her horse, not having time to get her bag as he addressed the others. “Everyone, leave the horses here and let’s move out. There’s a lot work ahead of us.” He ordered, dismounting his horse and taking hers with his.

Sianna rubbed her neck and followed Eld and Gunther behind. Not wanting to stand by Oluo and Petra, hearing the latter scowling a grown ass man for biting his tongue. And him pretending being cool and casual while flirting with her.

The castle was covered with overgrown weeds, old rotten woods and the overall the dirt coating it, meaning it has been abandoned for a while. It was, however, an odd beautiful and mysterious sight. “Look at these weeds. This place’s gone to hell.” Gunther spoke, not aware that Sianna was standing behind them.

“It has been abandoned for years. Bet the insides are shambles.”

“In which case we have a problem, don’t we?” Levi appeared, uttering the most obvious statement ever, holding his so usual dull look. Eld and Gunther looked back at him but their eyes fell at Sianna who didn’t move but kept looking at the overall structure of the castle. “Best grab a broom and get to work.”

“Yes, Captain.” They said simultaneously, mutually agreeing in silence to start from the outside.

“You.” He said while encircling her, stopping a bit ahead of her, seeing her with her arms crossed and eyes absorbing every detail of the castle. “I’m talking to you.”

“Huh?”

“What the hell is wrong with you? Do you always daydream like an adolescent? Get inside.”  
  


She sighed, glaring daggers at the back of his head as she trailed behind him. Her eyes taking in as much as she could, mind empty of all thoughts. The inside of the castle was cold and dirty. Shambles like Eld had described it. This place was huge and luckily, she might get lost and not hear from them for a while or maybe it had old deadly traps. Of course, that would be too much to ask.

“Take that and this.” He tossed her a few rags. “Cover your mouth with that one. This whole place is caked with dirt.”

Getting ready for a cleaning day, Sianna did as he told. Grabbing the bucket, tossing the rag inside after covering her mouth with the other. Knowing this was going to take days or even weeks to clean it all. “Take that broom and come with me.” Levi looked down at her boots, his gaze fixated on it, until he disappeared in a corner.

She tugged her lips, gripping the cleaning utensils, taking lazy steps towards her destiny. ‘ _Never cleaned my house that much before. Wasting time on this crap-!_ ’ She stopped before she could bump into him. He had gone back to see what she was doing, when he saw that she was not following him. He narrowed his eyes but said nothing as her facial expression clearly showed to his easy reading that she had no intentions to provoke him.  
  


He turned again and took her to a room. Opening the window not very nicely, dust hovering around as he took a good look outside. He watched her putting down the bucket and started to swipe the floor. “I want this place spotless.” His boots echoed away.

“ _I want it spotless, uwu_.” She soundlessly mocked him, moving away the furniture that was already there in the room, so that she could start cleaning. 

* * *

  
  


Time was something she was not aware of. So far, she has been cleaning the room, her head full of thoughts from how to get out of this situation before facing a titan, the money that posh bitch owed her, to the revenge that she would achieve no matter the cost.

“We need to work on your attention problem.” Levi voiced, a hint of annoyance dropping with each word. “Oi.” He called again, crossing his arms.

Sianna spared him a quick glance before giving him her full attention. She looked at him from head to toe, wondering within her if she talked to herself about something she shouldn't have. A habit that she lost but could come back and hinder her plans. “Captain?”

“Plotting around?” He gazed her.

“No. Just focused on my tasks ... Sir.”

“Is that so?” He inspected her work, finding no unsatisfactory flaw in it. “Huh. Good work. Head upstairs and keep going.”

“Sir.” She grabbed her things, seeing the little man inspecting the walls as well.

“ _Clean freak much_?” She muttered as she came to see Eren cleaning her designated room. “What are you doing here?”

“Huh-! Oh, hey. How are you?” He smiled, paying attention to his cleaning. “Great start am I right?”

“He told me to clean this room.”

“Are you upset for sharing it?” Eren moved to the center of the room, folding the rag, a glint of independence exuding from him. She could tell behind his mask he was smiling. His eyes showed it too. “If we work together, we can get everything done faster.”

“You two have plenty of time to chit-chat. Start working.”

“Yes, sir.” Eren tensed, moving away from her and starting to wipe the beadboard.

Sianna averted her eyes off the Captain, starting to swipe the floor and trying to not look suspicious. Resting was apparently not a reward. Unless it would be exclusively to the senior members. Eren cut the silence, pulling his mask down. “If, uh-- If I  
may ask, Captain, where will I be expected to sleep?”  
  
Levi stopped cleaning the windowsill, also pulling his mask down. “Your sleeping quarters are in the cellar.”  
  
“The cellar? But, sir, again?” The disappointment in Eren’s voice was tough. But she was sure it was nothing like the cellar these bastards had put her in before.  
  
“Our safest option. Your abilities are far from being under control. You might go Titan in your sleep. One of the conditions of my having you in custody at all is that I keep you under strict security morning, noon, and night. While we're in dreamland, you're in restraints. That's the rule.” He ended, looking at Sianna who had her back to them, swiping the floor with gentle moves, to the door.” I'll check your work. Take over here. I want it spotless.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Eren sighed. He too was tired and kinda looked dispirited. “Can you believe this? I have to sleep in the cellar again.”

“Stop talking, otherwise he’ll put me there too.” She mumbled, swiping around him. She sounded harsh but she meant no intent to put him down like that.

“It’s just so unfair.”

“Yeah, the logic is stupendous.”

“Why do you say that?” Eren raised an eyebrow. “Do you think it’s the best area for me? I’d love to have a room like everyone else. A corner for myself.”

Sianna stopped and turned around to look at him. He indeed sounded like he looked. Upset and discouraged. But her words held more sense that Captain leprechaun. “Imagine if you turned into a giant ass titan in a tiny cellar. Everything around would collapse effortlessly.”

“Well, makes sense.”

“And the restraints? Useless. Totally useless.”

“You’re right.” He looked to the side, putting his rag over his shoulder. “Hopefully it won’t last much longer.”

“Yeah. Let’s see how this all goes down.”

“Oh, Eren. Try not to look so discouraged.” Petra popped up, smiling and holding the broom. Eren jolted at her sudden appearance. “Sorry. I hope you don't mind me calling you Eren. I notice the Captain does and, well, he pretty much sets the tone for the rest of us.”  
  
“Whatever. It's just that I, uh... well... Did I really look discouraged, or were you saying that?” Eren felt somewhat apart of the team but the fact that he was a titan did brought discouragement to him. He couldn’t see where Sianna was, probably behind him still swiping, since he still heard the broom brushing against the floor. Gentle strokes.   
  


“Everyone reacts that way. “Petra brought him back, feeling his eyes trying to hide something.” Up close and personal, Captain Levi doesn't seem much like the hero he's cracked up to be. For one thing he's a lot shorter.”  
  


“Tell me about.” Sianna mumbled, moving to the window.  
  


Petra chuckled. People did have the tendency to speak about his height quiet often the moment they meet him. “Bit on the temperamental side, too. Not exactly imbued with what you'd call the social graces.”  
  
“It's not that. I'm more put off by the seriousness. He's so dead earnest about  
following the higher-up’s rules.”  
  


“Doesn’t matter if you’re humanity’s strongest soldier, Eren. You still have to follow rules. Even on the streets you have to follow rules. Even those mindless titans follow rules.” Sianna voiced mindlessly.  
  


“They do?” He asked, turning aside to look at her still swiping figure. “What rules do they follow?”

“Eating rules. Survival rules. I don’t know.”

“Oh. I guess that makes…sense?”

“Let me guess. You think strength means living by your own rules, flouting everyone else's?” Petra asked.

  
“Well, he didn't strike me as the type to take orders.”

” Time was he would've lived up to your expectations. That's what I understand anyway. I don't have the details. Story goes he was quite the rogue before  
joining the Scouts. A high roller in the Capital's black market.” Sianna listened to everything very carefully, always keeping the cleaning going. She wondered if Petra knew everything about her and that she was not devoted to being a soldier, since the woman was sharing details of the Captain's private life.  
  
Eren was just surprised as her, his tone setting everything down. “How the hell did he-- I mean...”  
  
“No clue. Folks talk, but who knows what really brought him here, right? The most popular version involves Erwin.” Sianna gripped her broom, the swiping getting a little irregular. “They say he dragged him to the Scouts kicking and screaming.”  
  
“The Commander?”  
  
“What's going on?” Levi appeared from nowhere. Not even the footsteps were heard echoing in the empty corridors. Petra released a very faint squeak before swiping the floor a little faster, humming dimly with the purpose of the Captain not noticing her.  
  
“Sir!” Eren stood up straight with a trail of sweat falling from his temple, to his neck. Successfully holding those dead dull eyes.  
  
“Your cleaning is lamentable. Back upstairs. Now.” Levi ordered, examining the room. Peeking under the bed. “You keep working.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Petra, go take care of the kitchen. Oluo needs help there.”

“Yes, Captain.” She said, watching as he made his way upstairs again.

“That was close.” Petra sighed. “So, how are you enjoying this, Sianna?”

“It’s fine, i guess.” She replied dryly, not feeling much of a talker at the moment.

“Well, if you need anything, just ask me. I’m glad to help out.”

Sianna rolled her eyes, already seeing this one out. “Noted.”

* * *

A whole day of cleaning has passed. There was still a lot to do in the morning though. Sianna had skipped dinner, focusing her energy on cleaning, keeping her mind busy at all times. If someone came looking for her during that time of the day, she didn't listen and certainly that person didn't bother her anymore.

Instead Petra had come by and took her to her selected room, bringing some food along. She wanted to choose another one but seemingly he had already chosen the rooms. The moment the woman had opened her mouth she went blank again. She doesn’t now why but she isn’t properly motivated to keep listening.

Until Petra had confided to her, that they would go on a mission. To be more specific an expedition in a month outside the wall. Those types where you go and never come back. Not even the remains of your body. Yeah, that one. So she’s basically out of time. She needs to a new plan and she needs it right now.

Feeling her stomach grumbling with hunger, Sianna made her way to the kitchen in hopes to get some food. She still had to pick up her stuff from the stables. A change of clothes then a nice shower would come after. First, it’s time to appease her stomach then she will pick it up from there.

The castle had fallen into silence a while ago. She walked with baby steps, not wanting to wake up anyone and have to strike a conversation or maybe insults with that cocky little Captain. As she came down to the kitchen, Sianna failed to realize she was not alone.  
  
“Scared of the upcoming expedition, _soldier_?” Levi mocked, sipping his tea in silence, hearing her weak gasp from catching her off guard. Sianna dropped her hand out of her chest and closed her eyes, moving to get some food. Biting her tongue to shoo off the urge to punch him square in the face. “I’m talking to you.”

“Am I not allowed to be scared?” She gripped her fists, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head to the side, eyebrows working on a slow frown.

“If i was you, I would be shitting myself.” He said plainly, bringing his cup of hot tea to his lips and drinking the content with a slight slurp. The silence that had fallen form her, prompted him to look at her from head to toe, his impassive eyes growing annoyed by each second. “What?”

Sianna tugged her lips and grabbed a piece of bread. Never seeing anyone drink tea the way he did. ‘ _Talk about eccentricity._ ’

“I’m talking to you, soldier.”

“Yes, my Captain?” She raised an eyebrow, exhausted from working so much. Her muscles were literally strained and it begged to rest.

“I don’t like this your attitude of yours.”

“I know you want me to die in the upcoming expedition and you might get that wish granted, Captain. So pardon me, if I’m not fearless like you and not having the initiative to die by the people.”

“In matter of fact, I don’t want you to die.” He admitted, drinking the rest of his tea before washing the cup, not looking at her.

She crossed her arms, appetite already lost. She held his gaze for a while, the light illuminating him creeping her even more. Her head followed his movements as he finished washing the cup. “That’s because you want to be the one who kills me. That’s not new.”

“I won’t lie. That’s exactly want i want to do.” He admitted, arms resting on his side, dull animosity hovering in the air.

Sianna sighed, rolling her eyes before going to the stairs. His annoyed authoritarian voice, locked her in place, instinctively making her turn to look at him. He held a dangerous aura around him. “Did I dismiss you?”

She narrowed her eyes, her tolerance running thin. The pressure to find a solution to get the hell out of this situation was going up. “I’m sorry, Captain. May I leave? Or do you need me to prepare and bring you a cup of tea to your office?” Whatever he felt superior by testing her, she wasn’t having it.

Levi blinked sluggishly moving past by her towards the stairs. What he said next boiled her blood and her body unwillingly twitched with anger towards herself. She wouldn’t survive this place much longer. This was all a damn petty joke to her. “Go clean the stables and then bring me that tea. Also, make sure you wash those hands properly after.”

“It’s literally night.” She protested, hands curling into fists, the crunchy bread cracking in her hands, as she glared not getting a spared glance from him.” I need to rest.”

“Then you better hurry up.” Sianna heard his footsteps echoing up the stairs and her exasperating sigh invading the kitchen. She was sure he heard that because she did not make an effort to hide it. 


	5. Black Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably delete this chapter and rewrite it again. I'm not sure....still thinking about it.

“Dumb ass bastard. I need to get the fuck out of this place asap.” Sianna stomped the grass, kicking it as she made her way to the stables. She wasn’t going to clean it at all, but to get her stuff back. And the tea? Hell nah. She’s not going to make him that shit.

Once there the horses neighed loudly, accepting her presence. She looked for her horse and to her, they all looked the same. Needless to say, her stuff wasn’t there at all, and to top it all there were a few piles of shit here and there. “Not going to clean that.” She went back to the castle, squeezing her fists, shaking with the cold of the night and the cold breath huffing out of her mouth.

God how josh was right. This is all on her. She brought this upon herself with her selfish desires. Wanting more and more and failing to realize she was under their radar. Arrogance plus impertinence, equals a wreckage of a human being. Equals to her.

As she came down to the kitchen stairs, she saw the table flying across her. She stood with her mouth hang open as a woman pulled her glasses up and smiled. “Hey, you must be Sianna, right? I’m Hange.” She didn’t answer, rather kept looking at the table. “Cockroaches.” She nodded.” I haven’t seen you at dinner with the others. You alright?”

“I’m…looking for my stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah, my bag. I left it on the horse and now there’s nothing there.” She looked at Hange’s foot, grimacing. “You sure you didn’t hurt yourself?”

“Nah, I’m fine.” She started to set the table straight, putting everything in place.” If you’re missing something better ask Levi. He’s your Captain, he must know where’s your stuff.”

“Right.”

“That tone tells me you two started with the wrong foot. You’re not the first one though. Soon you guys will get along just fine.”

“Yeah, good night.”

“Oh, oh.” Hange called her back. “Cabinet on the top shelf, in the right corner.”

“What about it?” She asked, raising an eyebrow in question. When the woman didn’t answer, Sianna moved to the cabinet, putting her hand in, grabbing a cold metal box. She stared at it and opened. “Tea leaves?”

“Yeah, he came here a while ago. Also, his office is located upstairs, near the tower. His name is at the door, impossible to miss.”

“Huh…what makes you think I’m going to make him some tea? This is ridiculous.”

“Well…It’s normal making tea for your Captain. Why not? You can ask him about your stuff and training. He’s been very disappointed with you.”

“You don’t say.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen your reports. You’re average not great though.”

“Average?”

Hange raised her hands and shrugged. “Comparing with the others you are. I can’t say that Keith kinda went a little soft on your reports.”

“You know what? I’m going to bed. That’s exactly what am I going to do.”

“Wait and Levi’s tea?”

“He can do it himself.”

“Are you sulking?” She turned around, narrowing her eyes at Hange who stood in the middle of the kitchen with an eyebrow raised. She already disliked this character. “Just do the man some tea and start over and stop being stubborn. You won’t go that far, if you keep this act.”

“You know about me, don’t you?” The silence she received only confirmed her suspicious. She chuckled shaking her head in disbelief. “How many people know about me? Also aren’t you afraid I might poison him?”

“The necessary people know. But everyone starts differently. And no. I’m not afraid you might poison him. If you do, he’ll come after you and then you can say your last prayers. Also, you’ll find Erwin to be the least forgiven type. So, just accept this new offer to sharp your skills. You will find most rewarding.”

“How about my freedom and life?”

“You’re not going to die, unless you want to. If you wish to, then you just signed your death sentence.” Hange patted her shoulder and left the kitchen. Tomorrow was a big day and she cannot get distracted with second things. 

Sianna gripped the tea container, pulling a chair and sitting down. She started to rewind her plan back and forth. Finding minor flaws here and there but a big gape in the middle. And that was her explosive personality. Something so hard to fix when they were literally testing her. She just can’t accept it all with a smile on her face while they step on her, pushing her buttons. But she cannot keep doing the same thing otherwise she won’t be able to get those documents. All she has to do is to find the incriminatory evidences and get the hell out of this place before the expedition.

Exhaling loudly, Sianna bit her lower lip in anger. She has to do it. She has to put out the anger in her, until she can use it again in the future. And this Hange woman had slapped her with the truth. Just like Josh did in the past.

“ _This better pay off_.” She murmured, deciding to give it a try. Separate from the group, return back to the safety of the walls, get inside Erwin’s office, locate the documents, destroy the documents and _pray they all die_.

Sounds like a plan.

“If he doesn’t like this, he can drink piss.” She took the tea tray to his office, hoping he would burn himself in the process.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Sianna waited until she could hear him giving her permission to enter his office. She had lost herself on her way up there, so she had to return to the kitchen and use it as reference point. She stared at his name written in a silver plaque. “Name and business.” He demanded not very amused, it seemed.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Pursing her lips before she could answer him in a calm way. “Sianna. With your tea, Sir.”

“Come in.”

The first thing she noted was how pristine and well organized his room/office was. Even the piles of documents were neatly stacked on the corner of his secretary perfectly combined with the outlook of the office. The books charmingly organized from size and color. The bed had not a single wrinkle on it. “Close the door.” He ordered, not looking up at her while he kept scribbling down.

“Your tea.”

“There.” He pointed with his pen towards the coffee table, still not looking up.

“Anything else?”

“Did you clean the stables?”

“Yes.”

“Did you wash your hands?”

“Yes, Sir.” He looked at her, setting the pen down and moving to the couch. He sat down exhaling while crossing his legs, looking at her.

“What are you waiting for? Serve me.”

‘ _Now this is some bullshit._ ’

Doing his bidding, Sianna served his hot black tea, internally wishing to accidently spill it on him. Which would certainly win her a kick in the head or a few broken bones or maybe he would throw the whole pot of tea on her. He was good a reading people and that would never happen.

His eyes were perfectly trained on every movement she made, holding nothing more than suspicious and annoyance. In spite of their fallbacks, he had to prepare her for what was about to come, and his words held truth. He didn’t want her to die in the expedition, if Erwin thinks she’s worth the trouble he’ll give it a try, but if she ends up being just a stone in their shoes, then he will proceed to cut loose ends. And that wasn’t the first time. “Have one too.”

“I don’t like tea. Thank you.” She held his gaze until he silently motioned with his eyes towards the seat next to him.

“Sit then. We have to talk.”

She was the first one to break eye contact as she sat down. She remembered her own words to finally keep her head down and let it happen. Otherwise she won’t be able to win, if she keeps being defiant. Her plan was already set and all she has to do is not to rise suspicious and let it roll. And better start with this bastard since they would spend a lot of time together.

Rubbing her hands on her legs, Sianna kept her knees directed towards his desk and eyes on the hot steaming pot of tea. For some reason, his eyes bluntly displayed audacity when looking at her. Like he was trying to incite some anger from her. “I’m pretty sure you didn’t want me to stay here and say nothing, Captain.”

“You boiled this, didn’t you?” He asked, holding the tea in that awkward manner.

“Believe it or not it wasn’t my intention.” She confessed, looking at him. The problem was even if she’s being sincere, she looked like she was lying. It all depends the way the person interprets it. “Also, I did not poison it. So you can take that idea off your head.”

“What makes you think I had that in mind?” He asked, seeing her shrugging. “What an obstinate thing to say to your Captain. It does rise suspicious.”

She stayed quiet and allowed her eyes to roam around the room, stopping on the chair in far corner of his room. She got up and pointed at it. “You have my bag? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You left it on the stables.” He blew the tea, taking a quick sip, tasting his lips. “So I brought it with me.”

“Was asking too much to give it back?”

“Do you even listen to yourself?” He asked, blinking slowly, face locked in his typical frown. “I’ve spent a lot of my precious time snapping you out of your dream world. And not once you listened. So much that you skipped lunch.”

“What do you mean?” She grabbed her bag and searched her possessions. “Please tell you had the decency to not peek.”

“It means i called you to give your break and to lunch. Did you listen? No. You kept cleaning and cleaning. That type of distraction has to go.”

“You went to call me?”

“Why so surprised?”

“No reason.” She grabbed her bag.” If you don’t mind, Sir. I have to rest. It has been a long day.”

“Tomorrow we’ll start your training.”

“Training?”

“You’re good a killing people. I’ll give you that. But your horse riding is shit. Not to mention the sloppy way you handle the maneuver gear.”

“My maneuver gear skills got me around pretty well. I’d say i made it okay.”

“Oh really?”

“I managed to escape from you, so…yeah.” She tugged her lips with cockiness.

“Let’s hope those skills doesn’t end up killing you once you have to deal with titans.”

“Hange has said you were disappointed with me. Is that why you want to extend my training?”

“That four eyes should keep her nose out of my business.” He slurped the tea. “Not bad.”

“There’s no sugar or milk so that’s just plain tea.” His tone was set to not be defied. She let it go, not wishing to keep talking about it.

“Those are too valuable and expensive to keep around. Bet the houses you stole had plenty of it.”

“You have no idea. Sometimes they threw it away like it was nothing. Would you like me to describe the taste?”

“Get out.”

“Yes, sir.” She closed the door on her way out, leaving to her room. Internally cursing for almost slipping again. She looked back one last time, anger still lingering within her. “Asshole.”

* * *

“Keep your balance, try to keep your arms relaxed. Don’t let them flop.” Levi ordered, watching with his arms crossed, Sianna struggling to keep it up. So far, she had fallen sixteen times and already had blood staining her elbows and knees from the second try.

“BALANCE.” Levi watched as she fell down again, rolling for a while until she faced the sky.

She breathed, locks of hair already starting to rebel out of her bun, hearing her heartbeat nearly jumping out of her ribcage. She looked above her forehead, Levi’s dead face looking down at her. “You are going to die from horse riding. Catch your breath and you may bless your pause with 80 laps. I have to check on that brat.”

Growling, she sat and watched him leave towards the well, her horse coming to lick her face. “Tch.” She shooed the animal away, glaring at his small figure disappearing in the distance.

**........**

By the time she had finished her laps, she placed her hands on her knees and looked up where they were probably all together. She looked back at the horse and considered continuing the training but her energy was already low and her body demanded nutrients and water to stay up.

Walking where Levi had gone, Sianna gripped her fists in irritation. Her stomach was growling with hunger, her mouth was dry with thirst and here they were, eating and drinking while she kills herself during training. “Relax” She took a deep breath with her hands up. “Don’t lash out. Just relax. You got this. You-!”

A yellow lighting busted out of the nowhere, wind and steam blowing incessantly, sending her squad flying away. When it settled down, she ran towards it, never seeing such thing before. Out of the ground stood a partial Titan arm and Eren desperately trying to detached himself out of it.

She watched the horror and surprise twist in his face. The whole squad with blades in hand, ready to take him out in any given moment, and Levi standing between them and Eren, protecting him, calming them down. Sianna watched those expressions holding fear and anger, listening to their Captain but willing to disobey him. She brought two fingers to her nose, blood staining them. Her hand started to shake and her hearing began to buzz. She looked up, wiping her nose on her sleeve, before anyone saw it. She swallowed silently before climbing the arm and putting her hands under Eren’s arms, pulling him out of there. “Thank you.” He showed gratitude but his voiced did not reached her, not even the soothing orders Levi was giving to his squad.

“Come.” She said, grabbing his arm and jumping out of the partially formed Titan arm, feeling his body shake. 

“Captain. I’m sorry, i-!” Eren looked at Sianna that kept her attention on their faces.

“I think it’s enough for today.” Levi turned to Eren. “Let’s go.”


	6. Drizzly dreams and useless moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not satisfied.

After the early incident, the whole squad with the exception of Sianna, Levi and Hange, bit their hands, as an apology and acknowledging Eren as a comrade. He was exhausted from so many failed attempts that Levi had allowed him to retire for the night.

Eren was now on his bed, strength depleted while Sianna was sat at his side, attending his wounds. “You finally got your own room.” She broke the silence, wrapping Eren’s hands in fresh bandages, trying to shake off the awful peace. Normally, she isn’t much of a talker, but after of what happened, maybe a little conversation isn’t that bad.

She felt Eren’s eyes on her face, looking intently at her eyes as she kept working on him. “All done.” She sighed, sniffing.

“Thank you.” Eren rubbed his bandages, inspecting them. “For not being afraid of me.”

“Yeah, no problem.” She turned her back to him, lightly rubbing her wounded knees, the bed shifting under her weight.

“Sianna?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you-!”

“Let’s just say I know those expressions too well.” She looked back at him, offering a light almost nonexistence smile. The feeling foreign on her lips. “You should rest, Eren. Tomorrow you’ll have to do it all over again. Remember Hange’s words.”

“No break day, right?” He chuckled, looking down at his covered body and then back at her.

“Well, I’m rotten. I should probably go to sleep. Captain had found out that I lied about cleaning the stables and tomorrow i’m going to pay the full price. Go figure.”

Sianna’s facial muscles twitched in sync when she looked back at Eren. Her quizzical look only went down further when his hands cupped her face and brought their lips together. The bed making a trivial crack sound, when her body involuntarily moved forward with his pull and her hands had locked on his forearms.

The kiss held no rush nor carnality related to it. Instead, it was soft and light. She watched with wide eyes as he pulled away, his eyes gradually opening to stare at her. Darting around her face, looking for something. Sianna turned around, feeling his hands drop from her face, hearing him sigh in defeat. “I…You should sleep.” She got to and left, closing his door gently.

“How is he?”

“Captain.” She acknowledged him, too tired to act up. “He’s fine. A little in pain but he’ll manage.”

“Tomorrow we’re picking where we left.” Levi knocked on Eren’s door, cold tone in place. “Right after the sunrise.” He knocked again, hearing Eren’s voice giving consent to enter.

“Yes, Sir.” She nodded, making her way out of that place.

* * *

Eren has been thinking about what happened, those expressions, the fear he felt when they all wanted to kill him, the involuntary kiss he had given Sianna. He didn’t know what to expect from her after it was done, but he wanted her to reciprocate. Even if it was a light caress and they would never speak about it ever again.

He felt stupid. Stupid to ever let his heart go that far for someone who clearly took time to memorize his name and didn’t like his company. He, however, found it difficult to stop caring and move on. It was like an instant connection, that he wanted to get rid of but found unable to. Maybe is because she’s not afraid of him, or she didn’t fall for his graces or maybe he does have a type.

Cold, calculating, pretty, curly hair, green eyes… Cold.

Heck, he knew that Jean the horseface had a type long before he met Mikasa. He talks and mocks him about Sianna but what about the portrait he drew of his future wife and kids? The one he immediately connected to Mikasa and fell for her? That one, no one talks about.

“Hello?” He called, sitting up straight, seeing the door crack open a little. “Oh, hey.” He swallowed, gripping his covers when Sianna came in, his heart skipping a beat. “I’m sorry about that kiss. I don’t know what it got into me.” He pursed his lips, his head following her movements when she sat next to him.

She smiled, shrugging as her hand gently moved his bangs out of his face. “ _It’s okay._ ” She leaned in, kissing him softly. He froze for a moment, his hands locked in her shoulders before immediately returning the kiss. He felt his body’s temperature rising, pulling her closer to him, one hand struggling to get rid of the covers while the other kept her in place, afraid she would leave.

“ _Wait, wait, wait_.” He broke the kiss, finally pulling the covers aside, already huffing, snaking his arms around her waist and dragging her on top of him. He watched with anticipation and lust, her smile spreading and bending down to kiss him. Her hair tickling his face when those soft lips smashed against his, a shiver coating his body, erection twisting under the fabric of his pants.

Eren breathed low, eyes closed and face turned to the side, feeling her kissing his temple and neck, pulling his hair. He massaged her ribcage, running them along the curves of her body, stopping at her hips, face burying in her breasts. His clothes started to uncomfortably constrict his blood, keeping him from feeling the real thing.

He huffed, looking up at her, waiting to see if she protested against his hand that had rebelliously adventured under her shirt, to cup her naked breasts. When she only answered with a toothy devious smirk, Eren took that as an encouragement to go further. He pulled her shirt over her head, his eyes locked in a spell and his mouth watering for more.

Sianna cupped his face, kissing him and pushing him against the bed. He hit the pillow, circling his arms around her bare back, caressing her, trying to move a hand to his pants but unable to. His frustration started to grow, his body was tense, begging for release. He glared, panting as she got up and put her hand on his shoulder. His eyes locked on her jiggling breasts before she shook him hard. He looked confused, ready to jump on her when she laughed teasingly at him.

He gripped her wrist, tugging her with a strong yank, as his other sturdy hand, clutched on her ass and her hand collided with his face. “I don’t know what the hell is going on with you, Eren but you do need to snap out of it.” The white flash slowly dissipated from his vision melting a mischievous Sianna into a very upset and embarrassed Petra.

“Petra? Wha—I’m so sorry. I don’t know. What?” He sat up, panting and searching around his room.

“Here’s your medication, Eren. Just take it.” She said, clearing her throat and looking to the side.

Eren rubbed his eyes, a layer of sweat staining his clothes. He did not look at Petra when he took the medicine out of her hand. Cases of hallucination was uncommon for him, especially one that was so real. “Do you need to talk about-!?”

“I think—I think you should go, Petra. I’m really tired.” He frowned, trying to hid his blush and shame as he pulled the covers up to his neck. He turned to the wall, shifting uncomfortably with his body still scorching from lust and the now pain.

“Well, huh, goodnight then.” Petra smiled awkwardly, leaving his room in an instance. Making a mental not to do Hange’s favors anymore.

* * *

After leaving the kitchen, and reaching her room, Sianna undressed her clothes and tossed them to the ground. She never fancied those still in fashion nightgowns, she usually slept dressed in case she needed to jump into a new job. Only getting rid of them to give or receive pleasure.

Getting in bed and pulling the covers up to her neck, Sianna laid down facing the wall, staring in the darkness. Wondering if she had been this vulnerable all along. Watching Eren getting those stares and doubts had brought something back to her. Ridiculous, yes. But maybe for the first time in years, there was no mask in place when those expressions strolled in. Like her mind, failed to block it.

“ _Where does he keeps those documents? It must be here with him or maybe at the other headquarters._ ” She whispered, sleep starting to numbing her form. Her body was aching and not matter how hard she tried, those awful expressions seemed to have followed her. Not to mention that expedition was coming closer by each day that passed.

Then it hit her. Not the most complimentary plan but she finally had something she could work on. It will hurt her persona a bit, but it will certainly work on her way. Fuck. She was already viewing it and the worst part of the plan, would be able to fool that aloof Captain of this cursed team. “ _Yeah…That will work._ ” She licked her lips, glaring in the darkness.

**.................**

Waking up with a jolt, Sianna hit her head hard against the bedboard. “ ** _Fuck._** ” She hissed in pain, holding her head, while rolling in the bed. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep, the daylight already teared through the window and the knocks started to get inconsistently infuriating. “ ** _Damn it._** ” She sat up, pushing the covers aside and setting one foot down, when the door fully busted opened. “OH MY GOD. What the hell?” She anxiously pulled the covers up, gritting her teeth, recoiling back in the bed.

Levi halted half way in the bedroom and turned around, closing the door roughly. She jumped out of the bed, picking her clothes on the way and stumbling on her feet, cheek hitting the door. The wooden door quaked with the force of her body, the metal buckles of her harness, clacking together. She pressed her back against it, gritting her teeth blushing and feet starting to get cold. “Can’t you knock?”

“I’ve been knocking for the last couple of minutes. You’re late.” He annoyingly muffled out, if he could he would have kicked her. “Go eat something and meet me at the stables. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Sianna rubbed her eyes, her cheek itching in pain, as she gripped her clothes against her exposed figure. What did he saw? Nothing. Just a messed-up woman with an oversized tank top. “I **fucking** hate this shit.”

* * *

“Hey Eren.” She raised her hand, letting it fall down with disappointment when he barely looked at her and left briskly. “What’s got into him?” She asked, sitting down, grabbing a hot cup of tea and a toast.

“You-huh… You’re really taking your time, aren’t you?” Petra inquired, watching carefully as she indolently ate.

“Why are you asking?” She licked the toast crumbles off her lips, taking a sip of tea. A hint of excitement crawled up her spine, when the thought of prowling around in order to find the perfect spot for her plan.

“Huhhh, Captain is kinda waiting for you? And he did not seem very amused. Like he was upset, upset.”

“You’re going to tell me WHEN, he’s amused. If he ever feels any kind of amusement at all. Actually, don’t answer that, I’ve seen him before.” It didn't cross her mind what had happend earlier. Accidents happens and truth be told, she doesn't care. And knowing him, even a little bit, he would probably not show it.

“At the prison?”

“Huh-huh.”

“Tch.”

Her shoulders slumped down, running her tongue on her teeth, slowly turning her head to the side, catching Oluo’s eyes. “Yesss?”

“You shouldn’t keep the Captain waiting.” He scowled her in a repressive voice. “It’s disrespectful and you have been testing his patience lately.”

“It was also disrespectful of you when you barged into the bathroom when I was exposed. And I did not report you and I should have.”

“Pfft. It’s like I had seen a great thing. You barely have titties.”

“Oluo.” Petra got up and smacked him in the arm. “That’s no way to talk to Sianna.”

Sianna chuckled, drinking the remaining of her tea, taking the toast with her. “They may be small but they’re still here, love.”

“More like non-existence.”

“But your eyes were eating them.”

“But my eyes were eating them my ass.” He murmured, looking back. “I told her to hurry up, Captain.”

Levi stood at the kitchen’s entrance, his natural cantankerous face, railing her down. Testing him was something many did not dare to do, and when they did. Well, the ending result wasn't so productive.“I was just finishing eating.”

“Move your ass to the stables now.” He raised his voice a bit, watching with irritation, Sianna raising her hands and walking past by him. He looked at Petra and Oulu one last time before he too followed Sianna behind.

.....

“Fucking disappointment.” Levi glared, his hands resting on his hips as he watched her trying to keep her balance. He grimaced, eyes locating the exact spot where she would fall. He sighed, pitching the bridge of his nose. The thought of using her as a bait growing stronger by the second. “Flex, flex, flex.”

Sianna, felt a dull pain in her stomach as she tried to keep her balance on the horse. She fell again, rolling until she stopped. “Again.”

His voice was maddening her from beyond as she mounted the horse and again tried to do as he ordered, only to fail once more. ‘ _Bastard._ ’ She sat up, her irritated expression dropping when he stopped in from of her. Like his eyes were glowing with irritation and anger. “I don’t know where am I failing.”

“You’re failing at everything.”

* * *

“ _Damn it._ ” Sianna cursed, her knees hurting as she scrubbed the floor harshly. She dipped the scrub brush inside the bucket of water and pressed it hard on the floor not too gently. Just as when she started to get good at keeping her balance, that asshole had given her, cleaning duties.

“I swear Oluo. If you keep staring at my ass, i’m going to shove this brush down your throat.”

Oluo gasped, offended by such accusation, not believing his hearing. He retorted back, gripping his rag. “I’m certainly not staring at your disgusting ass. If only you stopped when Captain had told you.”

“Let me work.” She grouchily adjusted the extra rags she had put on her wounded knees. Sighing in frustration, shaking her head as she glanced at the ceiling, still scrubbing.

“That’s what you get for being stubborn. Acting up, like every man wants you.”

“Oluo.” She sat back, gripping the brush in one hand, her scarf keeping her hair in place but unable to control some rebellious locks. She looked back at him and pointed at the knight’s armor that stood in position. “I can literally see your reflection staring at my ass.”

“I-!”

“Pcht, pcht. Don’t even try it.” She raised a finger to her mouth, closing her eyes. “Let me work.”

“Tch.” Oluo glared, grabbing his bucket. “Annoying.”

“Urgh. Asshole.”

“Disrespectful brat.”

“Oh you did not just call me that.” She looked at him, gaping.

“Damn right I did. What are you going to do about it?”

“I know what this is about.” She chuckled, dipping the scrub brush again. “You’re upset.”

“Who wouldn’t be when having to be with such disrespectful brat?”

“Well, you disrespected your Captain and now, you’re unloading everything on me.” She tugged her lips, seeing him now gripping his fists, a vein popping in his forehead.

“What??”

“You had no right, hold up, let me finish.” She raised her hand, preventing him to interrupt her. “You interjected my training to meddle with me, when he specifically told you not to. And because of _you,_ we’re both here.”

“Maybe if you did what he told you, I wouldn't have gotten involved.”

“Maybe if you knew your place this wouldn’t have happen. Are you forgetting he’s the one that dictates my training, not you? He’s the Captain, not you sooo.”

“What were you doing on the trees then?”

“I don’t know. Maybe the gear training? You tell me.”

“I—I wasn’t staring.”

“Huh-huh.” She resumed her cleaning, holding a triumph smile, hearing him stomping off the room. ‘ _Damn it feels good to tear others down._ ’ She smiled, still the motion foreign to her lips.

She had spooked the horse on purpose to look out for the perfect spot so she could put her plan in practice. Levi didn’t seem to notice that, thinking it was possibly because she had hit the animal too hard on its sides with her feet, taking her towards the trees. But if Oluo had caught a small glimpse of her intentions, maybe Levi wasn’t that oblivious after all. She stopped, wiping her sweaty forehead on her rolled sleeve.

He does observe people in silence. And he was silently watching her back there, not barking any orders when the horse took off with her. But when she came back, she resumed the training in perfect timing, pretending to act panicked, even crying out for help, before he told her to suck it up and keep going. Hell, she even slipped on purpose before managing to put the training in seamless motion. Until, of course, Oluo barged in.

A peculiar sensation crept up her hunched frame, making her hairs stand up. She glanced back two times until she gaped at the figure of her Captain, with his arms crossed, eyes quickly averting from her ass. She felt revolted and shocked on how laidback he was after being caught red-handed. “I can’t believe you were staring at my ass. And don’t try to deny it. I saw it.” She got up, covering her donk, clenching her teeth, cheeks burning from such horrifying embarrassment.

“I was.” He plainly admitted. Hearing her gasp and her face indicating she was ready to jump into a brawl.

“Oh…. Oh God. _I’m in that time of the month? I’m dirty?_ ” She whispered starkly, mortified at that postulation. She looked everywhere and ran out of the room with her hands hiding her back, accidently kicking the bucket, spilling the soapy water. Levi reacted by stepping back, his arms up, looking at the water creating a puddle underneath him, wetting his immaculate boots.


	7. Let the games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harrehfck you are so sweet 💖💖 Thank so much for your reviews and being here💖💖💖💖  
> Thank you all for your kudos, bookmarks and reading this work 💖💖💖💖💖💖

If anyone saw a bug-eyed woman franticly running down the hallways of the HQ, with one hand hiding her donk, looking shocked and embarrassed, it would certainly make their day a bright one, considering this woman was a sour, insufferable pain in the ass.

Sianna ran of embarrassment but most importantly, she ran of anger. She usually has a great endurance, and you can blame her panic when she felt her diaphragm pressure rising up, causing side stiches. She stopped, breathing heavily and clutching her sides, bending down to try to recompose herself. Her cheeks were burning with humiliation. It’s a natural process of a woman’s body. She shouldn’t feel ashamed of it. _Damn it._ “Sianna? Are you okay?”

“Petra.” She grabbed the young woman’s shoulders, looking behind her, panting. “Thank God you’re here.”

“What happened? Is everything okay?” She asked, seriously feeling concern.

“Can’t talk here.” Sianna looked everywhere, grimacing, sweat forming on her forehead and temples. “Come on.”

“Oof.” Petra quizzically regarded her with concern. She felt her hand squeezing her right wrist really hard, feeling like a doll by being handled like that.

“Get in.” Sianna reached her room, slamming the door and leaning against it, breathing heavily, again clutching her sides. She grimaced in pain, trying her hard to recompose herself. She looked at Petra that was staring at her with worry. She raised her hand to her, taking deep breaths so she could properly speak.

“Se-See if everything’s okay down there.” She moved away from the door and turned her back to Petra. Looking over her shoulder to a very confused Scout.

“I-huh-What?” She nervously chuckled. “I don’t understand.”

“ _Blood stain_.” Sianna whispered harshly, blushing more.

“Oh.” Petra leaned her head sideways. “There’s nothing. You’re good.”

“What??” Sianna unbuttoned her pants and slide them down, her face withering as she inspected her white pants with disbelief.

“Sianna you don’t have to-!” Petra looked away, feeling awkward. 

“B-But-Oh. Oh that _pig_.” She pulled her pants up, buttoning it, almost losing her thumb fingernail. She gritted her teeth and moved to the window, taking her scarf off her head and wiping her sweaty face.

“Okay. Now can you tell what is going on? Aren’t you on schedule with your cycle?”

Sianna avoided Petra’s eyes, looking away. How is she going to put it?

“Alright…I-huh-I was- I was cleaning the living room and i caught the Captain _staring_ at my ass. I…huh... I thought it was because of the blood-!” Sianna slumped her shoulders, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side.

Petra’s snickering turned into light hearted laughs. She rolled the tip of her tongue inside her cheek, blinking slowly at Petra’s audacity. “I’m sorry, Sianna.” She kept laughing, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. “But the _Captain_? That’s very unlikely of him.”

“I know what I saw, Petra. I glanced twice.” She raised to fingers, gasping at her still laughing figure.

“Captain would _never_ do that. He’s not the type of man who does that. Especially to you.”

“I-huh. Wait. Hold up. What do you mean with “especially me”?” Sianna air quoted, hands now on her hips. “What? I’m not good in the eye? I’ll tell ya, i’m in fact very sexy.”

“No, no. I didn’t mean it as an insult.” Petra raised her hands, laughs dying off.” You know how Captain feels about you. He would never look at you that way.”

“Your laughs told me otherwise. Oh and let me tell you. Don’t put him on a pedestal just because He’S yOur CapTain. He’s a man like any other. That doesn’t make him an exception.” Her taut voice clearly showing Petra she was angry.

“I know _that_. But the Captain is different. He would never do that. Very unlikely.”

Sianna raised her eyebrows, nodding in surprise. “How do you now? You see, if _I_ didn’t know better, I’d say you are quite fond of him.”

“Of course i am. He’s not only my Captain but he’s also a friend.” Petra smiled.

“Yeah. I didn’t mean it that way.” Sianna smirked, looking at Petra from head to toe. She watched her cheeks working on a blush, her usually calm behavior turning into a nervous wreck.

“N-No. Sianna no. I don’t like him that way. Please take that out of your head.”

“I mean you just defended him with such vigorous statements that it’s only the most reasonable explanation i found.” Now it was Sianna's turn to snicker. “Do you think he suspects your feelings for him?”

“O-Okay. This is ridiculous. I don’t have feelings for Levi, okay?”

“Hmm. I don’t know. I mean, he’s humanity’s strongest soldier, well feared-Oh, girls love that.” She made a side sliding motion with her two hands. “People have the tendency to like cold little pricks.”

“ _Sianna_.” Petra’s cheeks burned, squeezing her fists at her sides. “Don’t call him that. I know he’s not very sociable and has his own demons to deal with, but there’s no need to disrespect him that way. Levi is a good man and a great Captain.”

“Ohh, the more you talk, the more you help me.” Sianna chuckled with pure joy. She did love antagonizing others. And Petra’s now shocked face scrumptiously incited her to continue. “And considering he beat the shit out of me. I’d say he’s not only a fucking prick but also a repressed little bitch.”

“Sianna.” Petra gasped, covering her mouth.

“Whaat? Am i lying? Sorry to break it to you but truth hurts. _Doesn’t it_?”

“So, I’m a repressed little bitch?”

Sianna jolted, wide eyes staring at an equally shocked Petra. His threatening voice cracked every bone of her body, turning her sweat terrifically cold. She didn’t move, clasping her hands together against her chest.

“Answer me.” He demanded, glowering at the door.

Sianna swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, seeing Petra downcast her eyes, looking downwards in shame. Gathering her courage, Sianna looked over her shoulder, his menacing aura soaring the air. She locked eyes with him, and for the first time saw his face manifesting surprise. “Can’t you knock?”

Levi looked at her astonished. His lips quickly curled downwards and his iris shrunk in anger. As much as he wanted to make a comeback, her words held truth. He had come into her room without knocking. “What do you have in your pocket?” He asked darkly.

“My what-!”

“Your _back_ pocket.” He narrowed his eyes, suspiciously watching her reaching her back pocket. Sianna pulled out a small and flat wooden object, that had a perfect fitting square head in the tip, with what he deduced to be also a square small blade attached to it.

“Huh. I call this a razor blade.” She pointed at it. “I use it to shave.”

“Shave?” Petra asked, tilting her head, still feeling the embarrassment.

“Come on, Petra. Women do have body hair.”

“I-I know that.” She blushed, avoiding looking at Levi.

“Oh, oh, you thought i was concealing a knife?” Sianna held up the razor, rolling it slowly so Levi could inspect the object from where he was standing. She felt a little bit bad for calling him pig. “It’s my invention. You guys use a straight razor to shave and I use this. Pretty cool right?” She inspected it. “I could do a lot of money with this.”

“Yet you decided to throw yourself into a criminal filthy life.”

“I sense a condescending tone coming from you, Captain. As i once heard, back in the day you were also a criminal.” She placed the razor blade back into her back pocket. “Talk about irony. I mean its unfair hearing this coming from you. And worst you thought I would break a rule-!”

“Shut up.” Levi narrowed his eyes at her, briefly glancing to an ashamed Petra. “Go clean the shit you made and meet me outside.”

“ _Are you insane, Sianna?_ ” Petra gripped her shoulders, turning her around.

“He came into my room-A-And if he saw me with my pants down? Did you know he came to wake me up, he had also done the same? Lucky for me, I was wearing a tank top, but I’m pretty sure he saw my thighs and a glimpse of my panties.”

“What? Knock it off, Sianna.”

“Urgh, please.” She shrugged Petra’s hands off her shoulders, glaring. “Your Captain isn’t an innocent man. I’m not saying he enjoyed it, don’t worry about that. But-!”

“Look, enough. J-Just go meet him. I will clean your mess.”

“Don’t blame me. You’re the one who shared stuff about him.”

Petra looked back at Sianna, gaping. “You can really be a prick sometimes.”

“Thank you.” She smiled impishly, with Petra storming off her room. “ _Oh my God._ ” She put her hands on her head. “ _What have I done? Play smart you stupid. What the fuck is wrong with you?_ ” She looked at the door, feeling her hands starting to sweat. “This is not going to be good.”

* * *

“Ah f _uck._ ” She cursed, flinching at the cold contact of the rag rigged with alcohol against her swollen skin. 

“Stop being a baby.” Petra got up, grabbing new bandages. “You asked for it.”

“Ask?” Sianna spoke too loudly, hissing in pain when Petra pressed a finger on her wound. “Ouch, Petra what the hell?”

“Better keep your voice down. Or do you want Captain to come over?”

“Did you see how he treated me? That was not training _that_ was punishment.”

“Well, you called him…those things.”

“Which only proves my point. He’s a repressed little bitc-! I mean he’s a very repressed _man_.” Petra’s glare cut her off but still, she needed to finish her sentence. She likes having the last word.” A very repressed _little_ man. And where’s the justice in that? He came to _my_ room without knocking.”

“You…sometimes you…” Petra sighed, finishing attending her wounds.

“You really know how to take a beating.”

“Fuck off, Oluo.”

“Hah. That was brutal.” Oluo stood leaned against the door with his arms crossed. Amusingly looking at a beat up Sianna. “Captain really worked you out.”

“I bet you came here to fight me like he did. Didn’t you?”

“I don’t beat the weak.”

“Oluo, knock it off.” Petra crossed her arms, looking more annoyed by each minute.

“What? It’s true. You have known me for years, Petra. And you. Whatever you did, Captain must be right to punish you. I would punish you as well if you weren’t in that state.”

Sianna rolled her eyes, freeing an exasperated sigh. She honestly thinks, she doesn’t deserve to be surrounded by such idiots. Particularly this one. “If you came here to stare at my ass again, please leave. In case you didn’t notice, i’m awfully weak to deal with your irritating shit.”

“I told you I wasn’t staring.”

“You WERE staring. Don’t make yourself look so innocent.”

“Wait, what? Oluo.”

“If you start sympathizing with her, you’ll end up dead. Don’t believe in everything she says, Petra. She’s not to be trusted.” Oluo spat, ears red from anger, sneering down at her.

“Oh, hell nah. No, no, no.” Sianna got up. “You are such a fucking liar. You were indeed staring at my ass.”

“Enough you two.” Petra angrily stood between them. “I will not endure any more discussions. Either this stops right now or I will personally speak with both Captain Levi and Commander Erwin.”

“Good. Tell them i said hi and Oluo here is harassing me.”

“Tch, you think they will believe in you?”

Sianna looked at Petra and then back at him. She snickered, raising her eyebrows. “Well. Petra’s here as my witness and if i need to be part of the team, I believe she will say the truth. Lying to your superiors will not sit well on your file. Leave that for the Military Police.”

“You’re on team to die. Not to become part of us. Let that sink in.” Oluo stood straight, looking down at her with distrust. “I know you’re planning something and i will find out.”

“Oluo my friend. You will be certainly disappointed.” She said, rubbing her sore hands. Mentally beating him up.

“Oluo you better leave.” Petra pushed him out of the infirmary, closing the door on his face. “Don’t take his words too seriously, Sianna. He’s just-!”

“Stop protecting him.” She sat down, feeling out of breath for a moment.

“He just needs time to adjust.”

“Riight. Did you notice he doesn’t bite his tongue when he’s insulting me?”

“First time i noticed.” She rubbed her hands, standing quietly still.

“Yeah. First time…sure.” She glanced at Petra twice, not really wanting to talk because of the pretense “training” Levi had given her, caused her so much pain. She sighed, licking the corner of her lips. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“If it wasn’t nothing you wouldn’t be quiet. Come on tell me. Or Oluo’s words are blighting your reasonableness?”

“What?” She eventually looked up, shaking her head. “I don’t let other people’s judgement overshadow mine. I don’t agree with what he had said at all.”

“So, why are you like that?”

“It’s really nothing.”

“Hmm. I know what this is about.” Sianna smirked, her blood-stained eye taking in every detail of Petra. She noticed the nervous swift twitch from her small frame. “One is about Oluo imitating Captain. So that means they both actually stare at my ass.” She painfully started to count with her fingers. “Two, you’re actually in love with him and you are envious of my sexy ass aaand three, you’re spying on me on their behalf, waiting so i can do something stupid and give you guys an excuse to execute me.” She allowed her hands to fall down with care on her lap. “Which one is it?”

…

“Shall i say the last one, perhaps? Makes more sense to me.”

“You’re really smart, Sianna. But I guess you always knew that.”

“You guys don’t trust me at all. And I’m only here because Erwin wants me to. By the Captain’s wishes i would be loong gone. It’s so obvious.”

Petra smiled, shrugging and moving to the door. “Goodnight Sianna and just give Oluo some time, he’s actually a good guy.”

“Not happening.” She sourly answered with a boring face.

Petra smiled, hand gently sliding from the door frame before leaving, her footsteps getting distant. When she made sure, she didn’t hear her anymore, Sianna set free a painful wobbly breath. Gently holding her bruised sides.

Fuck.

He got her good.

“ _At least i punched him_.” She murmured with a weak victorious smirk. Even swallowing was hard. “Oh, hey.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were here.” Eren stopped at the door, avoiding her eyes. “I just came here to pick some stuff. I’ll be right out.”

“It’s okay, Eren. You don’t have to leave because of me.” She hid her pain. Eyes glued onto his back. “Are you good?”

“Yeah, i’m fine. And you?” He finally turned around to look at her. “I saw what Captain did to you.”

“Everyone saw it, Eren. Bet those assholes were enjoying it.” She sulked before meeting his eyes.

“Actually they were commenting on how you always seemed to get up. And you’re either really stupid for defying him or you’re some kind of masochist.” Eren looked at her from side to side, her bruises ranged from a subconjunctival hemorrhage in her left eye, a few purple bruises around her face and more he couldn’t tell because she was clothed. “That must really hurt.” He gently sat beside her.

“Pfft.” She waved her hand dismissively. “I’m used to it. It’s not that big of a deal. It doesn’t hurt that bad. Alas, we were just training.”

“That didn’t seem like a training session to me.” He honestly admitted, resisting the urge to sway her bangs out of her eyes.

“Huh… Yeah but it was really just a training.”

“Right.” Eren chuckled, looking at the bandages rolls he had in his hands. “You’re really tough.”

“Thanks.” She smiled, turning her face away from him, grimacing in discomfort.

“You’re okay?”

“I’m fine. It was nothing.” She smiled awkwardly. “Do you need help with those?”

“N-No. I can do it myself.” Eren frowned, looking at her side ways. “I…I’m sorry about that kiss, Sianna. I didn’t know what it got into me.”

“Is that why you have been ignoring me?”

“I-Huh-Yeah…Sorry.”

“Truth be told, i didn’t give that much a thought. Actually i never thought about that to be honest.” She gulped down the thick saliva that unpleasantly tasted like heavy medicine. “It’s okay, Eren, really. It was just a harmless kiss.”

He smiled, a hint of sadness squeezing his heart. The kiss drowning him with regret. At that moment, Eren decided it was the best to keep his distance from Sianna. Even if their fresh friendship became only camaraderie, he was fine with it. He does like to think, that they at least had some kind of friendship. She didn’t strike to be a giving type of person. And only recently, here, she started to let people get into her life. Him so far.

They stared at each other, the clock ticking in the infirmary was the only sound on. Sianna smiled, her lip hurting from such action. Levi had beaten her good and he would have continued, if she wasn’t on the verge to pass out.

She parted her lips, eyes sealed on Eren’s lips as he in a snail’s pace, started to lean in. She didn’t budge slightly tilting her head to the side, sensing his lips close around hers. Her hand went to his head, thumb caressing his cheek. Eren pulled back, looking away. “I should go.” He got up, leaving hastily.

Sianna squinted her eyes, smirking inauspiciously. Oluo had his nose on her business that meant the others were also suspicious of her. Well, they were always suspicious. So she better have a plan B, just in case everything goes sour. And maybe, Eren will do her some right after all.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Three weeks had passed and bunch of former trainees had joined the survey corps. Needless to say, they were enthusiastic about the expedition even though they knew it was a suicide mission. Where many wouldn’t return.

At least a sane _one_ had that intention.

Eren had made progress about his titan shifting but he still needed more training. Hange has been pressuring him a lot. Her passionate love for those men eating monsters sometimes brought to the surface the creepiest side, that Sianna would never imagine that a person could have.

Armin, Connie, Sasha and Krista still kept trying her patience. Always around, snooping in when they were not invited, training, annoying her. Eating her food. Just like before.

Mikasa on the other hand, barely left Eren alone. Making her grudgingly delay her plans. Seriously, she thought the girl had some unhealthy fixation on him. Constantly at his side, never let him breathe. Jean picking up fights with him over simple stuff. While at the same time, begrudging Mikasa for letting Eren slack with so many things.

Her hopes to use him as a one side getaway was hanging by a thread. So much that she had started to avoid Eren. Not like he’s making it easy for her either. He has been avoiding her as well, since that night in the infirmary.

Then sweet Petra. Acting like nothing had happened at all. She had heard someone rumoring in the stables that Levi had given her some kind of punishment because he had found out, she was the one who blabbed a few details of his life. Like as if no one knew about those details already. Details that went from mouth to mouth, along with some gossips that people implemented themselves.

And seemingly her punishment was a very light one. Unlike her “training”.

Oluo? Still suspicious as always. He had made it easy for her to anticipate his moves. She has been lucky with him. So avoiding him and sometimes irritating him counted for something.

Erwin? She is still yet to see him.

Levi? Oh nothing. Just having to put up with him every single day.

“If you daydream again, i’ll kick you.” He threatened, glancing back. His thin eyebrows working on a frown. “Keep your pace.”

Sianna gritted her teeth, struggling to keep the huge pile of documents in place. When he had come for her again, she had thought he was going hit her. But instead, he had placed her working under his supervision. With this Eren thing going on, her training has been set side and Levi decided to put her working with him instead. She had thought, she would not go with them but she was wrong. She was still going to the expedition and she was still going to die. Unless, she starts to move forward with her plan. Which seemed risky to do so.

“Put it in there.” Levi stood at his door, waiting for her to do as he asked. “In the corner of the desk.”

She felt her arms turning into jelly when she placed the piles of documents on his desk with a thump. That asshole had made her practically walk a mile or two, that was she thought, by carrying these useless papers.

“I said corner.” He looked at her stoic manner.

She looked back and then at him. “Is in the center.”

“I said corner.”

She complied, setting the papers straight, in the corner of his desk as he had wanted. Her eyes caught her name neatly written in dark ink in the document. She felt an electric shock, raising the hairs of the back of her neck. She turned around, not making it her reading obvious. Levi was adjusting his scarf, before meeting her eyes. “Let’s go.”

She walked past by him, watching as he locked the door and started to walk away. She followed closely behind. ‘ _So he has my file? Do that has my incriminatory charges?_ ’

“When am I going to resume my training?” She asked, not receiving an answer. “Captain? When am i going to resume my training?”

“I heard you at first.” 

“So?”

“So what?”

“My training.” She insisted, glaring at his head, wanting so bad to slap that bowl cut head of his.

“I gave your training three weeks ago.”

“Training?? That was a cruel punishment.” She spat, gripping her fists.

“Yes, training.”

“You’re being so unfair right now. I will-!” Levi spun around, making her jolt back, raising her fists in defense. He looked up at her eyes and then at her fists, glaring for a few moments, before resuming his path. She let her hands fall to her sides, pursing her lips. She had noticed her breathing had slightly increased, feeling her chest burning with antagonism towards him.

“Get moving.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having an impasse about writing a few things with Ereh and Sianna. I mean i really want to write-write those scenes but he's underage and i don't feel like putting the warning on the story. What should i do?????? Because i really want to put it and it will be important for the plot at the moment AND the future. A little help? Please?


	8. Well fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5235\. This is by far, my longest chapter and i'm still not satisfied with it. I hope you enjoyed this one. Nex week i'm starting my second semester and i'm kinda scared to stop writing. Because i'm afraid i won't have time to continue and the motivation vanishes.  
> This chap had inspiration.  
> Anyway, hummm...yeah the next chapter will have more of this stuff.....that will be IMPORTANT for the plot. Thank you all for your kudos, hits, comments (I see you harrehfck ) and i will go with your judgment ehehe.
> 
> Also. M

It was three in the afternoon. The feeling of exhaustion, even though she had a regular sleep cycle now, slowly started to worn her out. Resting her cheek on her hand, Sianna blinked slowly, Hange's tone began to become distorted and tedious. All the drawings she had done on the board to project her statistics were intertwined with lines and diagrams that explained things about how Eren had achieved that goal to how he failed soon after.

And it all started to weigh on her eyes.

Sianna closed her eyes for a few moments, mouth slightly parted, breathing soundlessly, until a loud thump hit the table. Making her wake up with a jolt. She looked surprised at Hange who was upset, looking at Levi with a look of exasperation.

She wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth, adjusting herself in her place. Not making a sound that would attract their attention to her. Levi was naturally calm as always, looking at Hange without any indication of irritation or interest. The only thing he was showing at the moment was pure boredom.

She unintentionally cleared her throat, rubbing the side of her chin, looking visibly absent to their eyes. “What?” She asked, quickly putting her hands under the table, on her lap. They looked at her but thankfully ignored her.

“I need more time. Things won’t work out if you don’t support me.” Hange took off her glasses, cleaning the lenses.

“If you want to delay it, you go talk to Erwin yourself, four-eyes.” Levi folded his arms, rolling his eyes at Hange. “I won’t give you any support.”

“Sianna.” Hange called. “Do you mind giving us some privacy?”

“S-sure.” She cringed uncomfortably for sounding a little bit hoarse. She looked at Levi who narrowed his eyes at her.

“Go clean the bathrooms.” He ordered, eyes following her until she straight off left the meeting room.

She was still drowned with that hint of sleep in her body and head aching from all kinds of idiotic big brain things Hange was preaching about. She admits she was paying attention for the first ten minutes, thinking she could absorb any kind of welcome acknowledge to extend her own until she couldn't do it anymore. It was too much for her because sometimes Hange went from small details to a wide-ranging definition of each word and phrase.

As she walked away from the meeting room, Sianna’s sleep had vanished and replaced with an overwhelming exhilarating sensation that twitched her whole body. Almost convulsing her, making her hands tickle and itching. She came across Krista and her quick wit snaked up to her head. “ _Krista._ ” She harshly whispered, running up to the girl.

“Sianna?” She innocently smiled up at her. “You’re awfully excited today.”

“Yeah…hum… Can I ask you a favor? But you can’t tell anyone okay?”

“Sure.”

Does she feel bad for taking advantage of this girl a second time?

Nah.

“Listen I have an important thing to do. Can you help me out? I would own you big time.”

“I would love to help you, Sianna, but i’m busy at the moment.”

Sianna’s smile dropped, slumping down her shoulders, a characteristic she owned. Who can she ask to do that favor? Hange was still inside with Levi, that meant they were speaking about things she’s not supposed to know, and most likely would take a lot of time. Time that would be enough to go on with her plan. “Oh…Thanks then.”

She started to walk away. Petra? No, no. No one from his close circle. She would definitely blab her out. Armin? No. He was currently with both Eren and Mikasa. Eren? No. He’s been avoiding her and if he came, Mikasa would also come along with Armin as well. Connie? No. He wouldn’t do her right. Sasha? Yeah. She could throw a piece of meat and bread in there and she would do it and even cover her up.

“Wait, Sianna.” Krista called, grabbing her forearm and turning her around. “I’ll do it but then you have to repay me.”

“Really? Awesome. So as i was saying-!”

“You have to repay me.” Krista repeated, letting go of her arm. “Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Listen. This is utmost importance. Captain has ordered me to clean the bathrooms but i have an important thing to do. Can you clean them for me and like, not tell him and the others that it was you who did it?”

“Okay. Sure i can do that.” She smiled, receiving a friendly punch on her left shoulder.

“Sweet. You’re awesome. Better start now and remember.” She smiled, pointing her fingers at Krista. “Don’t tell anyone.” Sianna started to ran.

She doesn’t know how much time she has left, but she needs to hurry up. If she gets caught, Levi would absolutely torture and kill her this time. As she avoided being seen by some scouts that were chilling around, Sianna didn’t take too long to reach Levi’s room. She looked everywhere, holding her breath, standing motionless to try to hear a sound that would indicate imminent danger for her. Hearing nothing, Sianna crouched down, pulling some hairpins out of her hair, which held some curly short locks of hair in place, twisting them.

She felt alive. Just like when she robbed houses or when she was about to murder someone. Adrenaline was soaring when she shoved the twisted hairpin into the keyhole, biting her bottom lip, occasionally looking from side to side and then focusing on her task. She felt her hands shake and palms sweating, something that had happened only in her early days as a thief but had returned because she wasn’t practicing it anymore. Not because this was his room. No. Not at all. How ridiculous that thought was.

“ _Fuck._ ” She cursed between gritted teeth. Pulling another hairpin out of her hair, twisting it and reinforced her tool. The noise of the door unlocking, made her body shudder with anticipation, she repressed a shaky chuckle, looking at both sides before slowly pushing the door open. Afraid he would be there right in front of her.

Swallowing in discomfort, Sianna looked around his pristine office. It smelled clean and fresh with everything perfectly organized. Just like the first time she had entered here. She shook her head, gripping her fists as she shooed away the nervous feeling of doubts. She quickly went to the piles of documents, that she had put in the corner of his table. She read her name, neatly written in dark ink.

Her fingers trembled in suspense, her heart was beating with a disconcerting force against the ribcage, wanting to expel itself through her mouth. Grabbing the document, Sianna placed it on the table because as much as she tried to calm down, she continued to shudder. Opening it, she rubbed her head, cursing for not being able to concentrate on the words out of nervousness.

“Sianna?”

“AH. Eren _? Oh my God_.” She ran to him, grabbing him by his collar, pulling him inside and pushing him against the wall. Eren's head hit the wall, seeing stars for a moment, the dull pain throbbing in his skull. He blinked, looking at an alarmed Sianna. He felt her hands tremble as she gripped his clothes tightly.

“What are you doing?” He asked, incredulous. “You’re messing with Captain’s stuff? You know what he’ll do to you?”

“Listen well.” She started, inches away from his face. Her tone now dark but still unsure. “I need to see something. I promise it won’t cause problems to the scouts or you. It’s just a thing. A thing that doesn’t matter to you or anyone but myself. Got it?”

“This is wrong.” Eren held her hands, trying to ease her grip on him. He was stunned on how icy her hands felt, despite it was summer. “I can’t let you do this.”

“ _Eren. For fucks sake._ ” She let him go, not bothering with how twinging her hands and jaw felt. “ _Look, if you really, really like me. You must keep your mouth shut and watch the door. Or leave. But you can't tell anyone what happened here_.”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.” He grimaced when she clamped a hand over his mouth.

“ _Shut up. Do you want the others to hear us? Look i will explain it later. But this is now or never._ ” She let him go with a slight push, rushing to Levi’s desk, taking a deep breath. “ _Watch the damn door_.” She shoved Eren away from beside her, pointing at the wide-open door.

Bit by bit as much as she hated that her brain was still slow, Levi's neatly written words started to finally sink in her mind. In there was everything written in detail. And it showed how much pure dissatisfaction and animosity the Captain felt towards her.

It ranged from how sloppy she was, from the terrible way she rode a horse, the way she used the maneuver gear, to more petty things like her audacity and her irritating voice being too much for him to handle most of the times.

Lots of writing asking how Keith thought she was good or where was the talent that Erwin thought he saw. There were also a few compliments on how evasive she was, good with small knifes and more importantly on how she had a great endurance. He highlighted what she had said to him in prison. That she went through worse when he was beating her up.

Sianna flipped the page completely uninterested, seeing an extensive training plan that Levi had prepared for her. She gritted her teeth, flipping the page once more until she pulled out a document with a vast list of names and numbers on it. She sardonically snickered. Her name stood emphasized with a possible list of surnames and the right age.

‘ _They are trying to find my last name? If they only knew that Sianna isn’t actually my first at all._ ’ She put the document back ready to continue when Eren shut the door, locking it. She snapped her eyes up at him with confusion. His panic was contagious.

“ _Someone is coming._ ” Eren looked everywhere, moving to the window, but she grabbed him and pulled away. “ _Did you hear me?_ ”

“ _There’s people outside. What will they think if they saw us jumping out of Captain’s room?_ ” She closed her file and put it back in the pile. She then proceeded to go to the door, hand on the second key that Levi kept at the door, inside his room.

Eren grabbed her elbow hard, jerking her back to him. Sianna looked surprise at such demonstration of fearful act, feeling a hint of dominance in his grip. “ _His room is the only one in this tower, if you go to the left side, you’ll meet a dead end. Someone is coming._ ”

“ _Why didn’t you leave then?_ ” She tried to pull her arm away but Eren kept her in place. They froze on the spot when the shadow under the door stopped. They both looked all over the place, searching for a safe place to hide.

Closet? Bathroom? Underneath his desk? Window?

BED.

Eren dragged her under the bed, gluing his back against the stone-cold wall, arms snaking around her waist, pressing her body fully against his. He recoiled his legs, trapping hers in, pressing his lips against her shoulder. Sianna felt her heart pounding when she recognized Levi’s boots coming into view. She felt Eren giving her a reassuring squeeze. Her hopes vanished when Levi closed the door and went to sit at his desk.

She wondered if he could see them. The bed was on the left side of the room, right when you enter, with a little darkness around it unless Levi wanted more light. Which then she was sure he could see them. They heard a dreary ‘tch’ and pages flipping nonstop until it stopped. He sighed tiredly, suddenly getting up from his chair. It got to the point that she wanted Eren to transform right there. Even if she died in the process, at least she wouldn’t get caught.

They squirmed for a few seconds when his boots came into sight, stopping in front of them. He stood there, directly towards them, waiting in silence. Eren’s and Sianna’s eyes twinkled in fear, when Levi didn’t budge. They even stopped breathing when he opened the door. Eren clamped a hand on her mouth, preventing her from breathing in relief.

They had thought he was going to leave but a second pair of boots came into the room. Dreading them so much. “My Captain.”

They had their eyes wide open at the unknown suggestive feminine tone greeting their Captain. Their attention solely focused on the guest’s boots. Curiosity mixed with incredibility that Levi from all people would even get involved with someone from the corps much less with an individual at all. “Sorry for my unpunctuality. I was finishing the training session.”

“Couch.” Levi pointed, locking the door and proceeding to slowly take off his scarf. “I need to ask you a favor.”

“Everything you want.” The woman said, crossing her legs, seductively eyeing Levi.

“I need you to train a cadet in my behalf for a few days.”

“Sure. Who?”

Levi released a heavy sigh, unbuttoning his sleeves, rolling them up. Just the mentioning of her name, already took his energy. “Sianna.”

The mention of her name, peeked her interest. Taking her out of the shock of Levi being with someone. Her ears perked waiting. “That sour woman-child, everyone talks about?”

‘F _ucking bitch._ ’ Sianna cursed, glaring. She’s not like that. She’s not just up to people’s shit. What the hell? Bunch of fucking idiots.

“Yeah, that one.”

“I didn’t know she kept you all worked up, Captain.” The woman chuckled, biting her lip, resting her head on her hand. “ _Might as well thank her for that_.”

Sianna tried to move a little bit forward to catch a glimpse of the woman’s face but Eren tighten his grip, hurting her. She felt his heart pounding against her back, his lips pressing harder against her shoulder. She cannot deny that her heart was also pounding uncontrollably. Fearful of being caught and curious about this woman that the stoic short asshole was having intimate sexual voyages. It crossed in her greedy mind the thought of extortion. Sweet, sweet extortion that would end up killing her. Probably.

“Drink?” He offered. His tone soft with craving in it.

“ _Don’t torture me, Captain_.” She temptingly whispered, adjusting herself on the couch, laying down as Levi’s lips connected with hers, his legs straddling between hers, one hand next to her head and the other brushing it’s tips up the curve of her body.

Levi felt her moan vibrating against his lips, feeling impatient as she mischievously turned her face to the side not allowing him to savor her lips. She bit her lower lip, sighing with a smile, running her hands on his hair, her body starving for him.

He licked and kissed her neck, directing his hands to her knees, adjusting her so he could fit between her. Heat, poured into him, seared through his veins, like he didn't realize he was repressing a lot lately.

She had lost her mind, surrendering without hesitation. Who was there to know, to care about their lives and their decisions? It was her and him and it had been for a while now. And nothing won’t change that.

His blood pounded in his veins nearly as hard as when he’s in a killer mode during titans’ slain. Levi devoured her mouth and found her as hungry for him as he was for her. Exuberant ardor and desire met him, unbelievably. His tongue finally plunged between her lips, tasting her, twining around hers dominantly.

Her frame seemed to melt deliciously against his. Just perfect.

She could feel the plumpness length of his cock brush her core as he grinded. She convulsed in hunger and eagerness to have him stretching her walls, to claw his back, to sink her teeth onto his skin. Marking him as hers again and again. This man was far more beautiful than most had ever imagined. She felt unique for being the one providing him release and being the only one he personally seeks.

He came onto his knees, undressing his harness and shirt effortlessly, discarding them to the ground like it was nothing. He watched with tainted lidded eyes, her flushed face and chest rising and falling. He took her boots off, proceeding to unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off. He stared at her soaked panties, his cock throbbing inside his trousers. 

He wanted her graceful body hard against his, needed to feel those firm, full breasts on his mouth, on his hands and mostly pressed against his chest. The need to touch, be touched, to take and give, nearly overwhelmed him.

Hunger gushed inside him. A claim.

He wanted more.

She arched her back with a sharp gasp when he pushed her panties aside and slid his hand down, fingers sliding between her folds, teasing her clit and entrance. It had been a while since he’d touched her. It felt as if she could never get enough of him. Like she would die if he ever stopped.

“ _Levi._ ” She twitched with a sigh of satisfaction; plump lips parted in ecstasy. She lifted her hips to his touch helping him getting rid of her panties. There was nothing between them now but his own clothing.

Levi had to have her right now and feel her warm skin beneath his callous hands. It had been a while since he searched for her and he required his release. He always acted professional and distant when she was around. And she also did the same towards him. Behaving as a grown woman and not like some crazy loon that would constantly cry for more.

He tugged at her coat, shirt and harness, easing her off it, her black hair falling elegantly down her back. She was now fully naked, aside from her knee socks, ready for him. He proceeded to get out of the couch and dispose of his own clothing. His cock plumping out, craving attention and her. He reached his hand out for her head, thumb caressing her cheek as she slid off the couch, standing on knees, closer to him. 

He let his head fall back, sighing in lust when her hand got into contact with his cock. He closed his eyes and then frustratingly looked down at her, his bangs following his swift movements. Not pleased with her teasing. Why do people have the tendency to bring his irritation out?

She smiled playfully, enjoying his exasperated look when she didn’t take him into her mouth. How beautiful he looked with lust tainting his face, making him look more like a man than a cold beast many portrayed him to be. His eyes were so unique, holding so much behind them and his touch ranged from shameless to tender. 

She licked its head, rolling her tongue around it, pumping him gently. She rolled her eyes at such sweet treat that was given to her, humming in pleasure. Running the tip of her tongue along his shaft to his balls, she looked up at him. She deliberately kept bobbing his cock inside her dribbled mouth, using her other hand to touch herself. She loved the way he tilted his head to take a better look, lips parting and eyes absorbing her with such intensity.

She shoved two fingers inside her, slowly working her wetness out, stressed to not being able to rub her clit. He cheeks were red, her mind quickly flashing to the first time he made her squirt, to him making her clean before it could leave a permanent stain. She whimpered in glee with his cock inside her mouth, slurping her saliva, leaving him with a popping sound. Still pumping him now with a fixed pace.

“Fuck.” Levi cursed under his breath, clenching his tensed jaw as he kept watching her. Feeling empty when she pulled him out. “Bed.” He panted, his hands gripping her hips painfully. 

She stressed against his body; the muscles solid beneath her touch as she was taken to the bed. The expert touch of his hands was so warm on her bare skin that it sent another burst of heat straight to her core.

Levi closed his hands around her waist, her skin soft and silky to the touch and sought out the curve of her waist, the arch of her ribs. It was delicious torment. He groaned as she stroked her hands over him to spread them across the well tone muscles of his bare chest. He spread her legs apart, pulling her against his hardness.

She cried out a half sob of pleasure as he rubbed his cock from her aching clit along her soaked folds. She was speechless, nearly mindless. Too much torment and no fulfillment. “ _Wait_.” She breathed, holding onto his forearms. She couldn’t speak as he drove his hands into her luxuriant black hair, grabbing handfuls of it and crushed her mouth to his as her shaky fingers slid into his hair to pull his mouth down against hers.

He lowered his body, crushing her with his weight, his cock entering her without a search. He didn’t need to wait for her to adjust to him since she was well lubricated. He placed both his elbows beside her, his mouth taking in her hard sensitive nipples as he began to thrust. She was tight, wet and divine. The vein on his neck, standing out, watching her face contorting in exultation. He groaned, pulling away and shove it back in with a hard thrust, going on with uninterrupted pace. 

“ _Levi, fuck-right there-right t-there._ ” She moaned, looking at the ceiling with a smirk, encircling her legs around his waist. She closed her eyes, caressing his back, his mouth assaulting her neck, leaving dark marks on her skin. Even his slightest touch, sent her to heaven, but he enjoyed bring her to the purgatory.

He looked down at her with lust, hissing when she scratched his back. She kissed his jawline, going in to mark him but he jerked his face away. She wasn’t allowed to mark where others would see it and spread gossips.

He kept thrusting, the sound of their bodies echoing in the room glittering with sweat. His pants and her sharp moans increasing with his speed. He took her legs off his waist, spreading them apart, holding them by her knees as he adjusted and began to thrust again. His lidded eyes holding nothing more than erotism, solely focused on his cock disappearing inside her, her breasts wobbling with his tensed thrusts, unfortunately not getting any attention.

“ _My God, Captain-Ah._ ” She grimaced, turning her face around, trying to prevent her orgasm to come before his. Levi covered her mouth, not batting an eye at her, sinking her fingernails onto his forearms.

Her muffled moans started to tense up his body and he sensed that she couldn’t hold it anymore. Her walls spasmed tightly around his cock, unable to squirm in pleasure due to his weight on her. Shortly her moans consecutively got replaced by sharp gasps, that slowly began dying. Her heart was beating like she had just run a marathon.

A few more thrusts and Levi anxiously pulled out of her, breathing briskly, quickly taking a hold of her hair, dragging her to him. He pumped his cock rapidly, letting go of her hair, using his thumb to open her mouth, narrowing his eyes when she teasingly shut her lips. He vehemently plunged himself back into her mouth, pressing further down her throat. He moaned lowly, falling back into the bed, with her still on his lock.

He thrusted into her mouth a few times. Hearing her choke, scratching his thighs. She felt him ease his grip on her hair, semen dripping out of her mouth as she coughed. She giggled as he made her look at him, ruffling her head. He breathed heavily, his bangs glued to his forehead, resting his head back on the fluffy bed, sensing her eating the saliva and cum that she let fall on him.

“I…I think you need to relief yourself more often, Captain.” She chuckled between breaths, joining him in the end of the bed.

“Tch.”

“Shall i take that as a yes?”

“You know I’m not much of a pillow-talker.” He kept looking at the ceiling, now with his breathing on point.

“Nap?”

“No.” He got up, looked at himself and then at her.

“You know i’m a good cleaner.” She winked, laying on the side, giving him a better look of her hourglass shaped body.

Levi said nothing. He just picked his pants, dressing them and walking to his desk. He looked at the notes he took, reading them again to make sure, he hasn't forgotten anything. “This is the training plan i want you to do with her.” He silently watched her dress. Her beautiful body he knew so well now hidden under the corps uniform.

“And if she misbehaves?” She grabbed the paper, smirking. “Should I kick her? Punish her?”

“No. You leave that to me.” He sat down, immediately regretting for not taking a shower first.

“Oh.” She innocently pouted, shrugging. “Okay.”

“What now?”

“You almost sounded eager.”

Levi grimaced, looking at her with an incredulous expression. “Are you being serious right now?”

“I’m joking.” She laughed, grabbing her harness. “Don’t take my words too seriously.”

“Put that on. What will others think if they saw you leaving my room looking like a mess?”

She held her harness on one finger. “Maybe next time i’ll only wear this. What do you think?” She blew him a kiss, loving his small smirk.

“Hold on.” Levi walked up to her, adjusting her hair and buttoning her shirt up properly. “You’re such a brat.”

“Captain. Please.” She teased with a chuckle. “I’m not that much of a brat compared to you.”

“You’re telling me.” He motioned with his head for her to leave. “Make sure you complete the training plan before i come back.”

“And when will you be back? Captain.”

“In a few days.”

“Oof. Secretive as always. Well then. I’ll be seeing you in a few days.” She tiptoed to plan a kiss on his cheek, winking before making a hasty leave.

Levi closed the door, sighing and moving to his desk. Grabbing the file with a bunch of possible surnames that could belong to Sianna. He read and re-read them, adding the name of her accomplice known as Josh. He had massacred Erwin’s patience so much that he allowed him to dig deep into her past. He didn’t want her to die but he didn’t want her to continue on the corps. Simple as that.

As Levi kept himself busy, Sianna and Eren were still hiding under his bed, traumatized. She didn’t know what was worse. Hearing the Captain she despised so much having an erotic session of sex or Eren’s stiff erection pocking on her back.

She slightly stirred, making Eren glare and squeeze her tightly. He pressed his mouth against the nape of her neck, his low breathing making her feel ticklish. He took his hand that has kept itself clamped over her mouth, and pointed to where Levi’s desk was.

They stood still, hearing Levi getting up, following his boots until he left his room. Not bothering to lock it this time. Sianna tried to move but Eren pulled her back. She looked over her shoulder, gritting her teeth. “ _What?_ ”

“ _And if he comes back?_ ”

“ _And if he decides to clean his room and see us here?_ ” She whispered back, leaving her hiding spot, blushing and heart beating grotesquely on her throat. “ _Come on._ ” She kept looking at the door, pulling Eren out when he held her hand.

Opening the door, Sianna peeked and saw no one in sight. She was shaking, not feeling safe until she reached safety of her room. The more she stayed the harder she found to leave this cursed place. “ _Come-!_ ”

They become motionless in place, hearing footsteps ahead. Eren quietly closed the door and pulled her towards the dead end. Opposite of his office. They stood out of sight, when their shirtless Captain entered his room and closed the door.

They both breathed heavily but silently. Afraid Levi could hear them and find two dumbasses that unquestionably looked ecstatic. She ran her hand over her blushing face, touching her back and feeling it wet. She looked at Eren’s stained pants. “ _You came against my ass?_ ”

“ _That’s not cum. Itsprecum._ ”

His blush darkened, turning away from her eyes. Bending down as he was suffering from a stomach pain. She gulped down, not knowing what to exactly think with a million things going on in her mind.

It went from the mysterious identity of the woman, whom she would soon find out, to Levi’s sex session, to Eren’s quite generous dick and to her own burning craving which was probably why she felt repulsed the most.

Okay. Watching people having sex isn’t one of her fantasies. That’s totally disgusting but if so, why was she feeling like this?

“ _We need to go, Eren._ ” She avoided looking at him.

“ _Y-Yeah_.” Eren took his jacket off, encircling it around his waist, not doing much to hide his shame.

“ _Use light steps._ ” She began to walk, towards the sweet freedom. As they passed by Levi’s area, they halted right in front of his door. The door started to crack open and Eren gripped her shoulder firmly. Sianna quickly knocked on the door, seeing it shut immediately.

They were both shaking, looking at the door with wide eyes, hoping that Levi wouldn’t peek through the keyhole. She knocked again, swallowing in panic. “What?”

“It’s Sianna, sir.” She loved herself so much for pulling out such a mask in different situations.” I wanted to inform you that I’ve finished cleaning the bathrooms and the stables as well.”

….

Eren’s grip didn’t ease on her shoulder. She was a nervous wreck just like he was. Both blushing, heartbeat drumming in their ears and the obvious shame in their eyes.

“Did you eat?”

“Hum… Not yet.”

“Then eat and meet me at the training grounds.”

“Yes, Captain.” She lifted Eren bridal style, finding it difficult to carry him, with her body still shaking in want.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Eren whispered against her hear, sending her chills down her body, looking at Levi’s still closed door.

Sianna kept her head straight, jaw locked. Once she reached the stairs, she put Eren down. “ _And if he hears more than a pair of feet walking away?_ ” She blushed not wanting to meet Levi or Eren after this.

“Where are you going?” Eren grabbed her wrist, keeping one on the sleeves of his jacket in front of his erection.

“ _Really_?” She asked, looking everywhere but him, hurrying down the stairs with him closely following behind. His domineering solid grip on her, making her feel unease. “ _To my room. You should take care of that before someone sees you. Shoo._ ” She jerked away her arm, gawping at the people in front of her.

“Sianna, Eren.” Krista approached with Ymir and Armin. “Good you are both here.”

‘ _Well fuck._ ’


	9. Eren, Oh Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: M
> 
> I really don't want to change the warnings in this story, but I will wait to receive some warning to do so. Thank you all for your time, kudos and comments ^^

“ _Really_?” She asked, looking everywhere but him, hurrying down the stairs with him closely following behind. His domineering solid grip on her, making her feel uneasy. “ _To my room. You should take care of that before someone sees you. Shoo._ ” She jerked away her arm, gawping at the people in front of her.

“Sianna, Eren.” Krista approached with Ymir and Armin. “Good you are both here.”

‘ _Well fuck._ ’

“Hey guys.” She gave them a friendly wave, holding an awkward grin with one hand behind her back, covering Eren’s wet stain. “What’s going on?”

Eren remained quietly behind her, not making any effort to hide the slight blush that he so easily hid with a frown. He closed his eyes, scratching his head, lips completely sewed shut. His body was ablaze, her scent and body heat were still fresh on him.

“Right, Eren?” He groaned in pain, bending forward when Sianna elbowed him on the stomach. He clutched it, gritting his teeth, glaring at her.

“Y-Yeah.” He answered between a growl. “That’s awesome.”

“See? Eren just said yes so he’s good to go.”

“What? No.” He put his right hand on her shoulder, turning her slightly towards him. His grasp was tense and firm and it started to hurt her.

“Sianna, you promised me.” Krista crossed her arms, knitting her eyebrows.

“A what now?”

“My favor? Remember when you left the meeting room?”

“Oh…Ohh. Yeah. Well, Krista.” She unclutched his hand off her shoulder, resisting the urge to rub the pain away.” It has to be another day. I have training with Captain very soon. So, our schedule isn’t compatible at the moment. Sorry?”

“When is it going to be then?” She asked, never showing frustration till today. Earning a very approving look from Ymir.

Sianna rubbed her chin, pretending to think. She lied to her. Not thinking this harmless girl would ever come to get her favor. “How about tomorrow? Is that okay?”

As they continued to argue, Armin turned to Eren. He had seen him sneaking away from Hange earlier. Never specifying why he decided to look for Sianna now, after ignoring her these couple of weeks. Sure, he had confined him, the evident fondness that he felt for her. But lately he has been a little difficult to deal with.

Sianna was pretty with an impetuous personality that sometimes instigated the lack of patience of several people. Captain mostly. But he attributed that to someone who had lived a hard life. What reason would she act this way? She only needs time to settle in.

Armin’s smile dropped when he saw Eren’s clouded glazed eyes, staring intensely at Sianna. He pursed his lips, moving silently away from him and standing beside Ymir.

“Yeah, that’s how it’s going to be. I don’t wanna get my ass beaten again. Tomorrow is fine to me, unless you go to speak with Captain himself and ask him to give me a day off.”

“Beatings for you, don’t do shit.”

“Shut up, Ymir.” Sianna crossed her arms.

“Very well. But no more excuses.” Krista pointed it out.” Meet us tomorrow at the stables.”

“Alright, cool.” She shrugged, holding their gaze. Afraid that they would suspect something was off. Ymir’s eyes were the ones that unsettled her the most. Damn woman was far smarter than the others. Then there was Armin. His usually bubbly personality with his sincere smile was nowhere to be found.

‘ _They know. They must know._ ’ She watched them walking away. She kept staring until they disappeared out of sight. She spun around, covering her neck when Eren’s breath tickled her skin. Momentarily forgetting that they were still at the bottom of the stairs of the tower that led to Levi's room. 

She said nothing, just turned around and started to make her way to her room. She accelerated her pace, eager to stay out of sight. She would need to keep herself away from the people if she wants to avoid being sent to that suicidal mission.

“Sianna.” Petra waved, holding a few papers against her chest. “Hey.”

“Hi.” She smiled but did not stop. The sweat on her neck was unsufferable and worst thing, was the wrong yen sensation burning between her legs.

The hallway to her room seemed it had stretched, like those frustrating nightmares in which there’s something tailing close behind.

But that something was Eren, who had decided to stalk her. She glanced back a few times, waving her hands a few times in a frenzy, cursing him to leave her alone.

But he didn’t. He just kept walking, eyes clouded, glowing with crave. His obvious intentions stirred the chase and run of predator and prey. “ _What do you think you are doing_?” She asked incredulous. Looking frantically at him and sideways, as she continued walking with brisk strides. “ _Go away._ ”

Eren was silent, following her with predatory steps. He has been avoiding her at all costs, rejecting her presence every single time. Feeling a tug on his heart, each time she tried to approach him and each of those times he ignored her. And it didn’t ease him at all. He had not confronted her about his feelings. If he tells her about a few things related to her life. Will she listen to him?

Sometimes his jealousy came out of nowhere, consuming him in a frightening rate. Not that she had anyone as she rarely got along with people. Nor did she let anyone approach her that easily. But even so, it was challenging for him. Feeling like he was some sort of toxic piece of shit. Not that it’d last. He was reasonable and wouldn’t let it feast on him at all. Just a bit.

Call it immature and ridiculous. But he kinda likes it. It fueled him a lot. Relying on his self-control and not having people babying him around, provided him with a taste for danger. And boy, it felt good.

Her presence made it impossible to get her out of his head. Often staying up late thinking about things he shouldn't. His own touch was repetitive, lacking excitement and interest. It felt so insipidus. This time he’s going to set his foot down, and it doesn’t matter how much inconvenience will cause for them.

Sianna reached her room, gasping, spinning around when Eren’s hand pushed the door, making her walk backwards. “Eren.” She warned, seeing him close the door. His eyes regarded her with a mantle of desire and urge. The flow and shape of her eyes, conveyed secretiveness and mystery. And he wanted it all.

“What do-…Out.”

“All I need to do it to pour it all out. So listen.” He said with a steady gentle tone.

“Nah.” She chuckled with no amusement, pointing at his erection. “You need to take care of _that_ and i need to get ready for my training. That’s all.”

Breath caught in her throat, Sianna cursed internally. Who is she fooling? From the warning, to his look, they were now standing in the middle of the room, kissing: fast, hard, deep, agitated, long and slow. They tasted the lips, the jawline, the tongue. She put her hands to Eren’s face, the softness of his skin; absent from any incipient beard at his age. 

Eren was afraid it’d stop in a minute, wondering if this was really happening, anxious it wouldn’t go that far. It’s just two people enjoying themselves with the exception that one was exploring it for the first time. He was no strange with how this worked. He heard shared stories of guys who did it and often participated in conversations related on the subject. Read books, took doubts with the right people, let his own imagination taking him to different scenarios with different people until she appeared. From that day, everything spiraled from whims he didn’t know he had.

As they kissed, she found herself carried away by a fantasy of such pure ego that she could hardly admit even to herself that she was having it. She needed him to keep going. Needed to relish on his lips, needed that skin-on-skin contact, needed to taste his sweat.

“Take off your clothes.” Eren demanded, subjugating her with no trouble. The abrupt order he delivered, without a flicker of hesitation, could not have been more erotic. Keeping her eyes on him, Sianna unbuttoned and discarded her uniform, letting it slip from her keen body, onto her feet.

Taking the remaining of his clothes, Eren never took his eyes off her, completely engrossed in her. He was shaking, heart pounding in his chest, the overwhelmed torment of his desire going to finally be satisfied. All those scenarios he had invented at last going to fruition.

He launched at her, the kiss, agonizingly torturous, sending a spike of lust, that almost shattered them right there. Everything Sianna thinks about how wrong this is, what she is, is irrelevant. There are no words, when your mind has been completely contaminated with lustfulness and the desperate need to get rid of this insatiable sensation.

She threw her head back, intertwining her fingers in his brown soft locks, breathing shaking with his tongue teasing her neck. She rolled her eyes to the back of her head, the feeling of being powerless, suddenly intoxicated her. Eren is kissing her. Kissing her with vehemence, just like all the times he always imagined in his head over and over again. He wanted to make it perfect, unforgettable for both of them. Wanted to incite her to pursuit him, to accept him to the point of starvation.

Eren groaned in ache, his cock drenched in precum, agonizingly pressing against her smooth flesh, nearly took all of his self-control, not to ruin the foreplay. He wanted to experience everything. To wash away his bland touch out of his body and replaced it with hers.

He was now at her breasts. They were smaller than he had always imagined, but still, he found no complains. He smirked, his thumbs rolling her nipples with deliberate arousing moves. He leeched onto her skin, smoothing his hands around her torso onto her back, kissing her all the way down. His disheveled hair somewhat made him look more attractive. Like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Sianna let a noise escape her lips, an embarrassingly deep sigh — like coming to the surface after being submerged for too long. Sianna can’t believe that she’s letting this happen; she’s not stopping it, she’s not screaming. She’s enjoying it.

Eren planted butterfly kisses on her belly, tonguing his way down but unfortunately not going further. Sianna had reached for him, his eyes holding no more of that harmless innocence. No. Those eyes were fully adulterated with sexual desire, that wasn’t going to ask if she wanted to go through with it.

She can’t tell who is who, what is what — or even recognize the boy in front of her at all. He looked so deliciously vicious; an uncontrollable animal ready to rail her up. She crushed her lips with his, her knees buckling, collapsing to the floor with him between her legs. She felt his grasp strong on her sides, his cock scorching to get inside her.

She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, stopping to cup his face, tasting his lips once more. She felt Eren’s hands sturdily gripping her hips, forcing her forward. Sianna gasped, looking at him as he grabbed his cock and with the tip of its head started to tease her wet entrance in small circular movements, once in a while going to rub her clit with it. She pressed her head against his cheek, feeling him chuckle against her neck, his free hand on her small back, keeping her in place, preventing her from escaping.

They both gasped simultaneously. He from invading her squishy walls and her from the intrusion of his cock. “ _Aooww_ ,” She gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut. It took a minute to figure out that it hurt. Sexual activity was something she didn't get involved in very often. Not that she didn’t liked it. It was something she didn’t prioritize over stolen goods and work. It was Josh that habitually started when he’d stop by her house. “Eren.” She sighed, gripping his shoulders, face rosy and lips slowly parting to pant. 

Luscious. Ambrosial. Sianna was smooth and buttery when he thrusted in her. So much better than those daydreams he had. Eren watched her face with hunger, a smile spreading on his lips. He felt victorious, like a man should. He had waited for this for so long, that it almost seemed impossible this would actually happen in his lifetime.

He was per say, complete.

Eren moaned in euphoria, ignoring the numbness the cold floor cause on his ass. God. This was way better than drinking water after one of Hange’s extensive experimentations. He watched her with half lidded eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks, mouth slightly open as he began to move her. It felt so exhilarating, so much better than masturbation. He twitched, putting more strain on his grip when she stirred. Sianna paid no attention to his silent protest. Instead, she placed her hands on his ankles, squatting in front of him.

Eren gawped at her, his eyes getting a clear view how exactly the women genitalia in fact looked. Far more attractive than most guys had described of their escapades and the draws on books. Like a blooming flower. And hers was magnificent. He gritted his teeth, grip slipping away from her as he planted each hand beside him, using it as support. The way she controlled the rhythm and depth was terrific. He bit his lip, unable to take his eyes of his cock being swallowed by her.

“ _Damn it._ ” She cursed, face looking like she was about to cry. “ _Fu-Shit-ah_ ”

His body sensually moved with her thrusts, feeling her hair tickling his legs when she threw her head back, moaning loudly. He tried to stay silent, preferring to hear those moans and obscenities drowned in pleasure that he was inducing on her. But he couldn’t, because she pressed herself down with a little more pressure and swiped back and forward, earning her a loud hiss/moan from him. “ _Sian-Fuck-Ah_.”

She bit her lower lip, moaning breathlessly, seeing flashes of light, fleeting images. It’s as though she’s losing consciousness, losing her mind, dying. She can’t stand it anymore — it’s too much to handle. She pushed herself out of Eren, but he wasn’t having it. He abruptly put his hand on her left shoulder, roughly shoving her down to the floor, her hands gripping his forearms, clinging to him instinctively.

His knees got scrapped but he didn’t care. He grabbed locks of her hair, smashing their lips together as he thrusted into her again, hoisting her legs up, around his waist. He began thrusting in and out more quickly, more vigorously. Both of their lips parted against each other, the air cooking a sexual stew. The frequency of his thrusts began to speed. His jaw was clenching painfully, followed by his sore elbows. He whispered into her ear, harsh arousing pants, teasing her. “ _Say my name, again._ ”

“ _S-sh-shut up-Ah._ ” Sianna came with a clashing sequence of elated convulsions. A great guttural exaltation, expressing how extensive her orgasm was. Scratching his back with such vigor that even drew blood.

Eren buzzed, leaving a bunch of hickeys on her, each one bigger than the other. He felt it coming, his peak was reaching an end with each thrust. “ _Fuck._ ” He moaned, the grip on her hair tightening as he thrusted a few more times, before staying full immobile. The intoxicating bliss constricted his muscles as he expelled his seed into her, breathing heavily.

She got filled with a flooding ticklish sensation, as a seal has been broken; breathing heavily with Eren showering her with affectionate kisses, and caresses all over her face and jaw. His mind slowly clearing out from his climax.

She caressed his sweaty scratched back, breathing deeply, staring at the ceiling, feeling like a heavy weight of worries and stress got washed away. Her weak hands tried to push him off her. He eased her from his weight, laying down beside her. The back of his hand, caressing her cheek.

Eren stopped the demonstration of affection and looked at the ceiling, his hand holding hers. They stood quiet, letting their breathing to return to its normal pace. What happened here should never have happened, yet it did. And there was no turning back from it. The guilt and shame. The hurt and hope. How to handle it?

Outside, Levi stood motionless, eyes wide open, holding a shocked expression with his fist a few inches away from the door. He blinked, trying to let sink in what he, unfortunately, ended up witnessing. Sianna did not show up at the training grounds, as he had told her. So he went to get her up, foreseeing himself dragging her out by the ear like a child.

Until he approached the hallway that led to her room, cursing for hearing two rabbits fucking. He thought about kicking her door down, but he recalled the incident when he went to call her. So a knock would be best before kicking the door. Then as he raised his fist, he took notice that the sound came from her room.

He grimaced trying to figure it out who was the man she was with, but quickly turned on his heel and left. “I need a drink.” He grumpily said to himself. There will be plenty of time to punish her for fooling around instead sticking to her schedule and chores.

“Are you going to tell me this was a mistake?” Eren asked, turning his face to look at her.

Sianna caught the hint of sadness in his voice. She should have known better. She was the one who always kept her head in her business. Away from these kinds of fraternizations that only brought miscalculations and often came back to bite her in the ass. She closed her eyes, getting up, hiding her body from him. “It’s a mistake. Yeah. A onetime thing.”

Eren also got up, looking away in defeat and anger, grabbing his clothes and putting them on. He turned to her, seeing the beautiful curly hair he loved so much, swinging with her movements. “Why then?”

“Eren, please.” She kept her back to him. “Leave before anyone sees you.”

She started to feel anxious, his silence was far more antagonizing than his constant talkative nature. She closed her eyes, breathing through her nose when he walked past by her, leaving her room. He exuded anger but still closed her door gently.

Sianna ran her hands over her hair, walking around her room. The regret finally sinking in her and then shock. She’s supposed to meet that short asshole in the training grounds. “Oh my God. FUCK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thank you so much for your kind attention. Online classes start tomorrow for me and unfortunately, i won’t be able to update that often. I already have the ideas for the next chapter. As I posted this now, i’m trying to write as much as i can. Because I don’t want to lose any of it. I will, however, keep writing but it will mostly take time between the week. And considering i have classes Saturday as well, that kinda complicates a little bit. But don’t worry, I won’t give up on this.  
> Thank you ^0^


	10. To where it leads

Eren stormed off from Sianna’s room feeling thrilled and upset at the same time. He had just lost his virginity with the girl he liked, experienced a marvelous sensation that he wanted to repeat it again and then she crushed his hopes.

Shoving his hands inside his pockets, Eren wearily observed everyone not stopping his tracks. The glow in his eyes was still present, the slight blush still crept at his cheeks and the scent of sweat and sex was strong in him. His uniform sticked onto his body like a second skin. Ready to be washed up.

He wiped away the trail of sweat that ran down his forehead, sticking his hair to the side. Those who saw him, either thought he came from training or knew exactly what he had just done. He exhibited a cocky smirk, pride filling his chest, heart skipping a beat. He sighed loudly, going straight to his room to get a fresh uniform before going to the showers.

His fingers still itched for her skin; his lips wanted to taste hers again. No more he has to imagine how she feels on the inside, how her lyrical moans sound and how her high-quality tender touch feels. Coming this far didn’t mean he should give up just yet. Might as well try his chances and if this will lead to where he wants it to be.

Eren couldn’t drop off his smile. He was complete. A man.

* * *

At his office, Levi took notes of the man that went by the name of Josh. The words reflected in his piercing eyes as he read more details. He knew this fella was a common accomplice of hers, sometimes tipping her about jobs and things with value. The loyalty this man has towards her is something he needs to know better before break it for his investigation. A knock on the door, snapped his eyes up. He kept his attention on the door, pulling the drawer open and putting her file in it. “Name and business.”

“It’s Sianna, Captain.”

“Come in.” He leaned forward, setting his elbows on the desk, intertwining his fingers, keeping his mouth hidden behind them.

“Sir.” She closed the door, going to stand before him. Her disposition looking neutral but inside she never felt so embarrassed and revolted. The fact that she knew about his dirty little secret and had hid under his bed moments ago, while he had sex with another member of the Survey Corps, didn’t help her at all. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her hair still wet from the quick shower she had. “I apologize for keeping you waiting.”

Levi looked at Sianna with cynicism. He noticed her eyes were not properly set on him, but in somewhere in his forehead. He raised an eyebrow, noticing that she had a shower, the ends of her curly hair dropping water. “Sorry for not showing up at training.” She lied, still not looking at him, feeling this place crumbling around her with shame, accusing her for being a snooper. Only if the walls could talk. “S-someone spilled some tea in me and i had to have a shower. It was nasty.”

He stayed impassive as always, leaning back on his chair, knowing exactly why she didn’t show up. He pondered about confronting her but even that was too much humiliation.

For him not her.

How weird would it sound, hearing him from all people saying that he heard her having sex? That was so wrong. Too much.

Levi sighed, letting his fingers slide from the desk to his to his knee. “Listen well.” He started, not going with the punishment he had arranged for her.” Tomorrow you’ll be having a new trainer.” He said as she was some sort of pet. “So you better do what she’ll tell you to do.”

“O-Yes, sir. May I ask for how long?”

“That’s none of your business.” He bitterly retorted. “You keep your snarky remarks to yourself and beware. If I find out you have disobeyed your new trainer, there won’t be a second chance.”

Sianna stayed quiet, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at his clear hollow threat. She expected him to punish her for leaving him hanging like a fool in the training grounds. Instead he came up with this excuse of new trainer so he could hunt for Josh. Pfft, good luck on that. Josh only appears when he wants to. Even she has problems to reach him. Lucky son of a bitch. Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Sianna stupidly caught his eyes, quickly averting them with a slight blush on her cheeks. ‘ _Damn it. What the fuck?_ ’

“You are dismissed.” Levi rubbed his eyes tiredly. Already prepared to have a short sleep in his chair.

“Sir.” She nodded, doing everything in her power to not glance at his bed. His voice stopped her at the door. “Meet her at 9.am in the training grounds.”

“Yes, Captain.” She closed the door, quickly making a hasty retreat to her room. Deciding to skip dinner mostly to avoid Eren, because she felt ashamed and didn’t feel like confronting him after what they have done. And hoping she wouldn’t cross paths with Levi until he left.

* * *

**Next day**

“Morning guys.” Sianna said, masking her nervousness with a little forced happy disposition. Whoever was her new “trainer”, she had left her hanging at the training grounds so she could repay Krista. She was supposed to be at the training grounds at 9.am and it was already past 10:45 am. Although, that woman didn’t come for her at all, Levi was definitely going to punish her for that.

“You’re really excited for this, huh? Never thought i would see the day of you being this happy and eager.” Ymir teased, crossing her arms, sharing a mutual glance with Krista.

Sianna chewed the inside of her cheek, still suspicious of them knowing something. Her paranoia was unquestionably eating her up. “So… Shall we go to whatever thing you want to do?”

“What happened to your bubbly disposition?”

“Ymir.” Krista pinched her, mounting her horse, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

“What?” Ymir smirked, grabbing Krista’s hand and mounting the house. “I was just saying.”

“Oh, Eren isn’t coming by the way.” Sianna said, looking at Armin who was petting his mare. “We should really go. I’m supposed to be in training.”

“I’m right here.” Eren stopped his horse behind her, looking down at her as if nothing had happened.

“Oh.” She avoided his eyes, words leaving her completely.

‘ _Fuck._ ’

“We should really get going. The market is open and I want to buy a few things. I’ve seen this pretty floral pattern skirt and I want to buy it.”

“Market? You want to go to the market? Really?” Sianna asked, feeling Eren tapping her on the shoulder. “Can’t you go with someone-!”

“No. Now let’s go. I want to enjoy this day off.”

“Okay, fine. Let me get my horse.”

“There’s no need to take so many horses. Go with Eren.”

Sianna looked at Armin, regretting to ever asked Krista for a favor. Ymir was really pushing the girl around. She liked her better when she was a softie. “I’d rather go with Armin. We rarely have spent time together.”

“Sianna, knock it off. You’re acting like a child.” Krista said, starting to ride her horse away. Ymir giggled only proving to her that they knew, knew something.

Eren tapped her shoulder again, offering his hand. She took it without a word, trying to not touch him as much as she could. His body irradiated heat, making her uncomfortable. Things have the tendency to bite her in the ass pretty often. And as much as she loves to blame others, she could only blame herself.

What’s the point of making friendships when these idiots are all gonna die pretty soon? She had her goals set, if it wasn’t for that Erwin bastard with his little pocket leprechaun Levi. She really wished she could go back in time and fix all this shit.

Sianna’s unfocused glared dropped when Eren slightly looked over his shoulder. He held such a serene expression that made her sick of her stomach. Why in hell did she thought she could use him? How can she reach Josh? Where the fuck is her fucking file?

“What?” She asked, looking at his green eyes. Gosh how much she wanted to punch him.

“Nothing. Is that you seem distant.” Eren turned around, looking up at the fluffy white clouds in the blue sky. Making small talk was never a problem to him and this one seems to go down the hill. “How did you sleep?”

Sianna sighed, noticing Krista’s and Ymir’s way ahead of them while Armin stood a bit away from them. She squinted her eyes, something off about all this. “I was supposed to meet that woman…You know.”

“Oh yeah. I saw her preparing your training obstacles.” He said, eyes now focused ahead of him.

“And I will get my ass beaten again for not being there.”

“Then why did you come?”

She shrugged her shoulders, narrowing her eyes in discontentment. “Oh, i don’t know. Maybe because I asked her to buy me time while I was on the lookout for something. When an annoying little shit had decided to meddled in.”

“So your regret is pure?” He asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Of course I do. That should have never happened, Eren. And you better keep your mouth shut. Or i-!” Sianna clung to him when he urged the horse to gallop faster. She pierced her fingernails onto his shoulders, the sight of Ymir and Krista containing their laugh made her fuming with anger.

...

“Eren, stop buying me stuff.” Sianna complained, feeling like an idiot and weakling for not having the financial payment that Erwin gave to everyone but her.

“You barely have-!”

“Don’t you dare.” She frowned, hating to stop at every place. She could easily swipe anything she wanted and not get caught.

“So you’re not going to tell me why you were snooping around Captain’s office?” He asked, shoving his hands inside his pockets. Tone and face expressing an unnerving peaceful look. His only chance to make this work.

“I was just snooping. Have you ever done that?” She licked her lips, seeing people buying and selling goods. Krista trying a coat and Ymir giving a thumbs down and Armin buying a treat to himself. Even they get paid.

They continued to walk around the market. Within the walls there was a lot of life, although that life was nothing but a lie covered in false happiness. Did those monsters kill more people than the people themselves? The attacks do not have that much of a frequency while the surprising rise of the crime rate, claims more lives than those monsters.

“Snooping around Captain’s office? No, I haven’t. This is all on you.”

“Well, if you minded your own damn business perhaps, i wouldn’t be here against my will.”

Eren stopped, looking at her while pulling a piece of fabric from the seller’s hand, raising an eyebrow. “How come is that my fault? I believe you’re the one who pushed me into this situation. I’m here because of you.”

“I…you…pfft…Shut up.” She looked at him from head to toe. “You think you’re so smart. Let me clarify this for you. _That_ never happened. If you want to keep dwelling on that that’s fine. But put this in your head. It won’t happen again, Yeager. I already feel bad about it. Please don’t make it worse.”

….

“You know what, I'm going to do my best in training and try to die on that shitty mission. Goodbye Yeager. You can tell Krista i felt queasy and had to leave.” She started to walk away, towards where they left their horses.

“Hey. Where are they going?” Ymir grabbed Krista’s shoulder, turning her around so she could see. “I think they are leaving.”

“Come on.” Armin started to follow them, taking the books he bought. He watched as Krista and Ymir raced towards their horse, where Sianna stood angrily with her arms crossed, once in a while waving her hand to shoo the horse that sniffed her hair.

Armin stopped beside Eren, following his eyes that were fixated on Sianna. He watched her hands gesticulating a lot, indicating that she was upset, her occasional glance with narrowed eyes gave it more evidence. Her voice expressed irritation yet it was smooth and quiet even when Ymir leaned forward with a mocking knowing smirk. From the side of her slight blushing face, he saw her gritting her teeth, hands raised and squeezing into fists.

Krista smiled, raising her hands in defense, trying to prevent Ymir to spill it all out.

“This didn’t go as planned.” Eren said, not looking to Armin. “I’m going to ask her.”

“Wait. This was all you?” Armin asked, blinking. So he served as a candle for their double date?

“…Yeah.” Eren admitted, walking towards the girls.

Krista and Ymir stood quiet, amusingly listening to her speaking. She could be far more entertaining than the show of her getting her ass beat. “I can’t believe you two did this to me.” Sianna babbled, shaking in anger. “You’ll both pay for this.”

“What’s going on?” Eren asked, grabbing her hand, the level of uninterest in his voice was palpable.

Sianna froze, looking at him and then at her hand. The slightest twitch she made, only further his grip on her. She looked to the side, trying to ignore Ymir and Krista. The urge to go on a punching rampage was tempting.

“We should go.” He suggested, taking Sianna along with him.

“I was a candle?” Armin snapped both Ymir’s and Krista’s attention back to him.

“We wanted to bring someone for you. But, Eren thought it was best if you came by yourself.” Krista’s sweet voice earned her a hug from Ymir.

“You are just so sweet.”

“What? Why even bothering to bring me?” He started to follow them to the horses. “Why?”

“He said something about having a witness.”

“Witness??” He asked confused. “Why not tagging Mikasa too?”

“Oh sure. Bring the girl who likes him for a date that he's going to have with someone else.” Ymir laughed. “Let’s get going.”

They mounted their horses, looking at Eren and Sianna that began talking. “Do you think this is it?”

“I don’t know. But he does likes her. So let’s hope that something good comes out of this.” Armin admitted, looking at them.

From where they were both standing, their conversation was only in their ears reach. Eren looked into her eyes when she snatched her hand away from his. He asked her, one hand holding the horse reins. “Then why did you kiss me?”

“Because I wanted to use you for the snooping purpose. You were nothing more than a tool, Eren. There. Happy?” Somewhere in her cold heart, she felt bad. She truly did, but she could not risk her life for humanity or anyone. Including her reputation by fucking around with him.

“Okay.” He nodded, looking ahead before setting his eyes on her again. “I’m sure your snooping wasn’t about you being a thief and murder. Am I right?” He took in her shocked expression, using his other hand to tell the other’s that were waiting for them, to leave.

“How do…How the fuck you know that? How many people know about that?” She glared, heart starting to race.

“From the corps cadets, just me. Hange told me to keep an eye on you.”

“You are one of the spies? You played me??”

Eren looked to the ground, watching the grass moving with the soft breeze under his feet. “They just told me to keep an eye on you. That’s all. I never told them anything about you. Not that you made it easy either, but i just said yes so I could be closer to you.”

“By fucking?”

“No. Because I do like you.”

“Well” Her breathing staggered. If the old Sianna could see her looking like a weak mess. She would not lose the opportunity to stab her and leaving her bleeding to death. “The feeling isn’t mutual, Eren. So just go ahead and tell them what you know. The snooping everything.”

“You’re assuming I’m going to blab?”

“Aren’t you?”

“No. I won’t.” For the first time he looked at her with anger, stepping forward. “You’re wrong. I would never blab about something that would get you into trouble.”

Sianna held his glare with the same vigor, not stepping back. One more step and he will get punched. “You’re a simp. And that’s really bad, Eren.”

“For once in your life, can’t you not be a bitch?”

“Excuse me???” She gaped, truly offended. “Did you-!”

“Just listen.” He grabbed her by the shoulders, gripping them hard, face inches away from her. “Creating connections does not mean you will end up alone. People come and people go, you cannot change that. Those who didn’t stay, you can’t blame them. It’s their decision even those that have died. But still. It’s okay to at least be human. To _feel_ like a human being. What are you so afraid of? End up alone? To actually die? Do you really want to leave at all?”

Sianna kept her hands on her sides, speaking in a calm soft tone, not a trace of anger of sadness in sight. “What do you want from me, Eren? A kiss, a fuck. A lie? Is that it?”

“I just want you to-! You know what? Let’s just get moving. You have training, don’t you? “He let her go, mounting his horse, offering his hand.

Sianna took his hand, silence settling between them during the ride back to the HQ. One of the longest rides she ever had.

* * *

Reaching the stables, their trip to the market only lasted a few couple of hours. By the sun’s position, it was 3.pm and she could get a bit of training session if she wasn’t upset to say the least. “This is yours.” Eren gave her the bag with the clothes he bought. Holding it with disinterest.

“Thanks.” She took it, waiting.

“You can go. The training grounds it is on the other side of the castle. You know where it is.”

Sianna wanted to leave. But she couldn’t. It was like her feet was cemented deep on the ground. She bit her lips, closing her glaring eyes. It was no surprise someone would eventually find out, and Eren sounded genuine. He knew about her life that meant they were still trying to dig into her roots where details were deeply buried. She hated to admit. But even with the unwilling time spent with them since she was brought against her will to this life, it has started to soften her up. She would be lying if she didn’t admit she started to grow just a little bit attached to them. She snapped out of her thoughts, sensing Eren passing by her.

“Wait Eren.” She caught up with him. She rubbed her forehead, swallowing silently. “I’m sorry.”

…

“This is the part you say it’s okay.”

“Why should i?”

“Damn it. You’re really making this difficult for me.” She released an exasperated sigh, kicking a rock. “I-!”

“I don’t want to be with you anymore.”

“Oh, you don’t now?” She gaped, raising both eyebrows in shock.

“I know you’re going to try to use me.” He accused, not showing any emotion.

“I was not.”

Lie.

…

“Okay maybe. Wait.” She pulled him back when he started to walk away. Feeling his muscles tensing at her touch. “I’m sorry. I’m not good with this. And what you are asking…. i mean, what you were asking is too much. I’m not worthy of what do you want me to be. I’m a fucking toxic piece of shit. A bitch and I’m fine with it. But going out of my way and drag good people down with me, isn’t part of my character. Okay, it will depend…but…fuck Eren. This is not me.” She pointed down. “This is weakness. This is not Sianna.”

“You consider bounds a weakness? It will be unless you don’t want to.”

“I like and rather be a loner bitch than lose. That’s how i have always lived and I won’t change that.”

Eren pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at her. “And, did it ever occur to you to try? Is losing that hard for you?”

“Yes.”

* * *

The dinner hall was full. The chants and voices filled the air. Everyone was in a good mood, enjoying themselves. Sianna was sat eating her food in peace, when Eren slipped his hand under the table, gently running it over her left leg, continuing to chew as if nothing was going on. Her leg twitched, feeling it going numb, a tickling sensation growing from her heel up to her ass cheek.

She swallowed hard, the food scraping her throat, trying her best to not let her a discomfort expression to creep into her face. Everyone was eating, sharing between themselves silly stories, laughs and a few friendly insults. Sianna felt her neck starting to sweat, the grip on the fork turned her knuckles white. And if they saw what was happening? They would certainly point it out loud and gossip to a never ending.

She discreetly brushed his hand away, only to have him intertwining his fingers with hers. She looked at him, trying to get her hand off. He squeezed it, not sparing a glance at her. Eating his food in peace. She pursed her lips, sighing deeply but in silence. She looked franticly at everyone’s faces, until Eren’s voice snapped her attention to him. “Don’t make it obvious. Or they will know.”

“ _Let go_.” She whispered, going pale when she spotted Mikasa, Armin and Jean coming. “ _Shit_ , _Eren_.” She felt him giving her a final squeeze before taking her hand away, putting it on the table. She started to shove big chunks of food inside her mouth. Hopefully they would leave her alone.

“Easy there Sianna. Or you’ll be labeled as Sasha number two.” Armin joked, still feeling bad for keeping Eren’s secret from Mikasa. “And one is enough.”

“I heard you all went to the market this morning.” Jean sat down in front of Eren. His eyes subtly watching Sianna. “So, how was the date?”

Sianna snapped her attention at Jean, squinting her eyes at him. She swallowed the food, wishing she could have more water to push it down. “That was not a date. We all went out as friends.”

“Oh.” Jean dipped a piece of bread in the soup. Fighting a grin. “So that means you guys aren’t dating?”

“No. We’re not.” Eren stated, narrowing his green eyes at Jean, squeezing his fists. “How about knock it off, horseface?”

“Sooo, that kiss in the stables was what? A tongue friendly kiss? I mean we saw the tongue. Just the way that it was going, I was pretty sure it would have evolved to something else if you two weren’t that exposed.”

Sianna dropped her fork, covering her mouth and looking at Eren that was glaring furiously at Jean. Her cheeks started to red, immediately grabbing Eren, preventing him to jump onto Jean while Mikasa grabbed Jean pulling him back. Their commotion began to track attention towards them. She hardened her grip on Eren, face hidden behind his head, looking from side to side. “ _Eren, knock it off_.”

“I was going to say that something was off. They haven't fought in a while.” Someone said, snickering. “My money is on Eren. He got fire this time.”

“Mine’s on Jean.”

“Jean. Stop it.” Mikasa said quietly. He immediately stopped, smirking victoriously, adjusting his shirt.

“Eren.” Sianna yanked him backwards, not daring to look at any of them. “Hey.” She rubbed her wrist, her back turned to them. “Just…chill.”

Eren cleared his throat, calming down, but not taking his eyes off Jean. Keeping it a secret meant no one would ever know. Now this horseface had ruined everything. “Let’s go.” He latched his hand onto her wrist dragging Sianna out of the dinner hall.

“Are they gonna eat that?”

“Sasha.” Armin shook his head, watching as Eren and Sianna disappeared out of sight. His blue eyes slowly fell on Mikasa. She stood motionless, looking ahead, to no place in particular. 


End file.
